Anges
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Joël et Elijah sont jumeaux et ils sont était séparé a 8 mois. Il y aura 5 races: Sorcière, Loup, Humain, Vampire et Anges.
1. Se qui n'est jamais arriver

The Originals:

-Rebekah et Hope n'est jamais partit

-Les Guerrera n'existe pas il y a juste Mikael et Esther qui sont revenu avec Finn.

Vampire Diaries:

-Nadia, Damon et Bonnie ne sont pas mort

-Katherine n'a jamais pris le remède

-Le Mystic Grill na jamais exploser

Saving Hope:

-Alex ne sait pas fait poignarder.

-Joël n'a jamais donner son poste à Dawn.


	2. Présentation: Races

Les sorcières

Les sorcières sont les gardiennes de la nature mais aussi les guides des anges. Beaucoup d'ange on une foi inébranlable en les vision des sorcières.

Elles sont un code très stricte qui leurs interdis de s'allier au vampire et que leurs relation avec les loup sont très réglementé.

Les vampires

Les vampires sont une race d'êtres surnaturels et immortels créés par Esther. Ils se nourrissent de sang humain ou animal. Ils sont comme origine la fratrie Mikaelson. Les vampire sont rapide, fort et peuvent hypnotisait.

Les Loups

Les loup-garou sont une race considéré comme fanent des ténèbres. Leurs plus grand problème est que le dernier roi des loup est mort 1000 ans plutôt tué par Mikael, c'était Eric Niklaus Daneti (le père de Klaus), et jusqu'à maintenant il y a un intentant qui est John Wolf(père de Derek et Dany)

Les Hybrides

Un hybride est une espèce de créature surnaturelle moitié vampire et moitié loup-garou. Les hybrides ne peuvent être créé qu'à partir d'un loup-garou. Celui-ci doit mourir avec le sang de Klaus dans son organisme puis boire le sang du Double Petrova humain.

Les anges:

Les anges sont une race qui se cache parmi les sorcière. Quand ils sont entre 20 et 40 ans il s'arrêtent de vieillir. Le pourvoir se manifeste dés la naissance. La ligné royal est la famille Mikaelson mais seul celui ayant un jumeaux peut y accédé car le jumeaux ayant les pouvoir n'a qu'une seul faiblesse sont jumeau. Leurs pouvoirs sont divers et varié: il peuvent contrôlé les éléments, guérir n'importe quel maladie, téléportation, parlé au animaux, se transformé en un élément. La puissance d'un ange se mesure a la blancheur de ses ailles plus elles sont blanche plus il est puisant.


	3. Présentation: Famille Mikaelson

Aaron et Eddy

Aaron et Eddy Mikaelson sont les grand frère de Mikael. Se sont eux qui ont élevé Joël. Aaron est un ange et même le roi. Eddy lui est humain mais il est crase a son frère immortelle.

Aaron est quelqu'un de protecteur, sérieux et attentionné alors que Eddy est plus fêtard, rebelle mais très paternaliste avec son neveu.

Les pouvoir d'Aaron:

-Contrôle le feu

-peut se transformer en brume

Mikael

Mikael est le mari d'Esther, le père d'Elijah, Joël, Finn, Rebekah, Kol et Henrick, le beau-père de Niklaus e le grand-père de Michael, Neal, Nikola et Léa. Il n'as pas hériter des pouvoir d'ange de sa famille comme son frère et par jalousie il a essayer de tuer Aaron et Eddy quand il appris pour Joël il a aussi voulu le tuer mais Aaron a enlever son neveux pour le protéger. 26 ans plus tard Mikael est devenu un vampire après avoir perdu son dernier fils et 1000 ans après il fut tué par son beau-fils Niklaus.

Esther

Esther est la femme de Mikael, la mère de Joël, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Henrick et la grand-mère de Michael, Neal, Nikola et Léa. Elle a l'inverse de son mari était très heureuse d'avoir un ange dans la famille et fut dévasté par la perte de l'un de ses fils. Elle transforma ses enfant et son mari en vampire se qui mit tout le monde au courant de son infidélité avec un loup-garou, le père de Niklaus et elle fut tué par son fils

Joël

Joël Goran-Mikaelson est le fils aîné de Mikael et Esther et le frère jumeaux d'Elijah mais il n'a aucun souvenir d'eux car il a été séparer a l'age de 8 mois de ses parents et de son frère après une tentative d'assassinat sur lui par son père. Joël est un ange, il a découvert ses pouvoir étant bébé en soignant son frère qui était tombé et cogner la tête. C'est un coureur de jupon il s'est marié 4 fois et a 4 enfants: Michael, Neal, Nikola et Léa, qui sont se qui l'as de plus précieux à ces yeux. Il a fait des études de médecine ou il a rencontrer Alex Reid. Joël est aussi quelqu'un de compréhensive. Et il est l'ange qui a l'aille les plus blanche a part un plume qui est noir a cause qui lui manque une partit de lui son jumeau. Il est destiné a monté sur le trône après ses oncles qui commence a se faire vieux. Joël est chirurgien et chef de la chirurgie dans l'hôpital Hope Zion de Toronto.

Pouvoir de Joël:

-Sorcier

-télékinésie

-contrôle les 4élément

- se transforme en animal

-guérie tout maladie et blessure

Elijah

Elijah Mikaelson est l'aîné des Originels mais aussi le frère jumeau de Joël dont il ignore l'existence. Il a plus de 1000 ans et c'est un frère attentionné, protecteur, patient mais il ne faut pas trop le poussais a bout surtout quand on s'appelle Niklaus Mikaelson. Il porte tout les jours des costume très cher.

Finn

Finn Mikaelson est le troisième fils de Mikael et Esther et le premier petit frère de Joël. Il est un vampire mais déteste se qu'il est. Il est mort tué par Matt Donovan. Il a était marié à Sage.

Niklaus

Niklaus Mikaelson est le fils d'Esther et d'un loup-garou inconnu, le beau-fils de Mikael et le demi-frère de Joël. Il est un hybride, mi-loup mi-vampire. Il a eu une fille, Hope, avec Hayley. Il est fou amoureux de Caroline Forbes. Il a caractère très difficile a supporté car il est impulsive, n'écoute jamais se qu'on lui dit, sauf Elijah dé fois, et il est aussi paranoïaque. Il fait craqué beaucoup de filles avec ses yeux bleu, son accent anglais et son sourire charmeur.

Rebekah

Rebekah est l'unique fille d'Esther et Mikael. Elle est surprotéger par ses frères et est souvent en conflits avec son demi-frère Klaus mais qu'elle aime plus que tout. Tout comme c'est frères elle n'est pas au courant de l'existence de Joël. Elle rêve d'avoir des enfants et elle adore sa nièce Hope.

Kol

Kol Mikaelson est le dernier des Originels. C'est un dragueur, arrogant. Même si il ne le montre pas il admire énormément ces frères Elijah et Klaus. Il est mort tué par Jérémy Gilbert mais il fut ressusciter par Bonnie Bennett et est partit à la Nouvel-Orléans rejoindre sa famille. Tout comme sa sœur il adore sa nièce et est un oncle très protecteur.

Michael

Michael Goran-Mikaelson est le première enfant de Joël qui la eu avec sa première femme, Amélia. Tout comme c'est deux parents Michael est un ange. Il a 672 ans et a fait des études de droit à Harvard. Il est très sportive mais timide. C'est aussi un grand frère protecteur surtout avec sa petite sœur.

Pouvoir de Michael

-Contrôle de la terre

- Transformation du métal

Neal

Neal est le deuxième fils de Joël, il est issu de son deuxième mariage avec une ange appelé Malia. Il a 458 ans. Il est passionné par la peinture et est devenu très célèbre pour ces toiles de "démon et ange". Neal est assez réservé a part avec sa petite sœur qui est sa confidente. Il n'est pas très proche de ses parents et reste assez éloigner de tous se qui se rapporte à la politique.

Pouvoir de Neal

-Contrôle l'eau

-Respire sous l'eau

-Se transforme en puma

Nikola

Nikola est le troisième fils de Joël et est né de la troisième femme de son père, Natalia qui est une vampire. Se qui fait que Nikola est moitié vampire moitié ange et que ces ailles sont presque grise. Il a 295 ans. C'est un génie de l'électricité. Il est arrogant et aussi dragueur que son père dont il est très proche. Il s'entend très mal avec Michael mais adore sa sœur.

Pouvoir de Nikola

-contrôle l'électricité

Léa

Léa est l'unique et dernière fille de Joël qui la eu de son dernier mariage avec une ange du nom de Jessica. Elle a 16 ans et vit avec sa mère en France Elle parle très peu l'anglais. Elle adore ses trois frères même si ils l'énervent souvent a cause de leurs surprotection. Elle rêve de connaître le jumeaux de son père. Et elle veut faire des études d'architecture.

Pouvoir de Léa

-Se transforme en tigre

-Contrôle l'air

- lit dans les pensé

-guérie tout maladie et blessure

Hope

Hope est la fille de Klaus et Hayley. Elle est vampire, loup et sorcière. Son parrain est son oncle Elijah et beau-père. Sa marraine est la meilleur amie de son père, Camille.


	4. Présentation: les ex de Joël

Amélia

Amélia est la première femme de Joël. Elle 20 ans de plus que lui et ils sont étaient marié ensemble pendant prés de 500 ans. Elle avait déjà 93 ans quand il se sont marié. Elle la plus proche conseillère d'Aaron. Elle est la mère de Michael qu'elle aime plus que tout. Après qu'elle est divorcée elle a enchaîné les mecs mais elle ne sait jamais remarié. Elle est resté proche de son ex-mari. Elle fait parti des anges.

Pouvoir

-Télékinésie

Malia

Malia est la deuxième femme de Joël il se sont marié 50 ans après le premier divorce de Joël et sont rester ensemble pendant un peu plus de 200 ans et on eu ensemble Neal. Malia est une ange qui est l'assistante d'Eddy. Elle adore son fils et allée faire du shopping avec les trois autre ex-femme de Joël. Joël et elle s sont quitter car elle st tombé amoureuse d'un autre homme et lui de sa troisième femme.

Pouvoir

-Contrôle l'eau

Natalia

Natalia, elle est la troisième femme de Joël et la mère de Nikola. C'est une ancienne ange transformer par un vampire et elle a perdu ces pourvoir. A se moment la elle était déjà marié a Joël car il se sont marié deux ans après son divorce. Ils sont comme même réussi a avoir un fils, Nikola, crase au pouvoir de guérison de Joël.

Jessica

Jessica est la dernière femme de Joël et ils sont était ensemble pendant très peu de temps exactement 59 ans il se sont séparer leur fille, Léa, avait 2 ans. Il se sont séparer car pendant ces études de médecine Joël est tombé sous le charme d'Alex Reid. Jessica est une ange de 452 ans française.

Pouvoir

-Télékinésie

-contrôle de la terre

Alex

Alex Reid est une jeune chirurgienne qui travaille avec Joël. Ils sont sortit ensemble pendant leurs études, deux ans après le divorce de Joël avec Jessica. Alex connait juste Léa. Et n'est pas au courant de la vrais nature de Joël. Elle est humaine.

Maggie

Maggie est sortit avec Joël mais sa n'a pas marcher car Joël ne voulait pas de relation. Elle sort maintenant avec Gavin. Et elle est interne en chirurgie.


	5. Présentation: les autres anges

Mathieu/Laure

Mathieu Stone et Laure Lesauge sont les meilleures amis de Joël. Ils sont tout les trois le même âge.

Mathieu est le fils adoptive d'Eddy. Sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde est quand son père a découvert ses pouvoirs il a préféré le confier a d'autre ange.

Laure est la fille d'un des proche conseiller d'Aaron et Eddy.

Pouvoir de Mathieu

-Contrôle le feu

-Téléportation

Pouvoir de Laure

-Contrôle les métaux

Aurore

Aurore Giniver est la fiancé de Neal. Elle est enceinte de leurs premier enfant. Elle a le même age que lui. Et elle est un ange. Son père est le médecin d'Aaron et sa mère est diplomate. Elle a fait des études d'histoire de l'art.

Pouvoir

-téléportation

-vois l'avenir

Steven/Zoé

Steven Hugues et Zoé Michel font partit du cercle des proche de Léa.

Steven est le cousin de Léa par sa mère et ses parents sont mort tué par des loup-garou, quand il avait 7 ans, donc il a était élevé par sa tante. Il a 1 an de plus que sa cousine. Et il est amoureux de Zoé.

Zoé est la meilleur amie de Léa. Elle n' que l'immortalité des anges et elle a 18 ans.

Pouvoir de Steven

-Empathie

-Télékinésie


	6. Présentation: les autres vampires

Caroline

Caroline est une jeune vampire de deux avec l'apparence de 17 ans. Elle est la meilleure amie de Stefan, Bonnie et Elena. Elle est sortit avec Tyler et amoureuse de Klaus. Sa mère est le shérif de Mystic Falls et son père est mort en ne voulant pas devenir vampire.

Katherine

Katherine ou Katerina a plus de 500 ans de vampirise et elle fut transformer par le sang de Rose en se pendant pour échapper à Klaus et Elijah. Elle n'a était véritable amoureuse que deux fois, Stefan et Elijah. Elle sort avec Stefan depuis sa rupture avec le deuxième. Elle a une fille Nadia qu'est une vampire.

Elena

Elena est le double de Katherine et Tatia. C'est parents son mort trois ans plus tôt. Sa fait un an quel est un vampire et elle sort avec Damon. Elle a un petit frère Jérémy. Elle est sortit avec Stefan et a eu un lécher faible pour Elijah.

Nadia

Nadia est une vampire et la fille de Katherine. Elle sort avec Matt Donovan.

Damon

Damon Salvatore est l'aîné des frère Salvatore. Il prés de 180 ans et a l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 24. Il sort avec Elena et est le tuteur légal de Jérémy.

Stefan

Stefan est le petit frère de Damon. Il sort avec Katherine. Il est le meilleur ami de Caroline qu'il aime comme une sœur.

Marcel

Marcel est le fils adoptif de Klaus. Il a près de 300 ans. Il est sortit avec Rebekah. Il est l'un des dirigeant de la Nouvel-Orléans. Il adore sa petite sœur, Hope.

Nathan

Nathan est le créateur de Natalia. Il la transformer pour venger sa compagne jugé et tué par les anges pour meurtre sur leurs race, ayant tué toute une famille d'anges. Il a 643 ans et est un dragueur. Il est bisexuelle. Joël et lui se déteste mais Natalia a appris a le connaitre et l'apprécie même si elle lui en veux toujours.

Jason

Jason Virmain est le plus proche ami de Michael. Il a deux ans de moi que son ami. Il est un vampire transformer à l'âge de 38 ans. Avant il était humain mais il a était recueilli par une famille d'ange.


	7. Présentation: les autres loup et hybride

Hayley

Hayley est la compagne d'Elijah, elle a une petite fille Hope avec son beau-frère Klaus. Elle ne peut pas supporté son beau-fils Marcel et c'est la meilleure amie de sa belle-sœur Rebekah, de Camille la psy de Klaus et de Davina la fille adoptive de Marcel.

Tyler

Tyler est le premier hybride de Klaus et son pire ennemi. C'est aussi l'ex petit-ami de Caroline. C'est deux parent son mort: son père dans un incendie et sa mère noyait par Klaus. C'est le meilleur ami de Matt et Jeremy.

Dany

Dany est un loup-garou originel de 23 ans et il ressemble a son père le roi des loup. Il a un petit frère Derek et avec son frère ils ont les seul loup que Steven supporte.

Derek

Derek est le petit frère de Dany et il est fiancé à Léa depuis la naissance car une des sorcières des anges a prédit qu'ils seraient des âme-sœur et si un loup originel a pour âme-sœur un immortel il le devient aussi. Derek a 18 ans.

John

John Wolf est l'intentant du trône des loups. John est le père de Derek et Dany. Il est très proche de Joël, surtout a cause du mariage de leurs dernier. Il était le meilleur ami de Eric Daneti et était immortel jusqu'à qu'il rencontre sa femme.

Adriana

Adriana Stein-Wolf est la femme de John et la mère de Derek et Dany. Elle est une louve mais a la différence de son mari elle n'est pas une original, c'est se qu'il a rendu son mari mortel.


	8. Présentation: les autres sorcière

Bonnie

Bonnie est une sorcière de la ligné des Bennett. C'est la meilleure ami d'Elena et Caroline. Le seul vampire qu'elle apprécie totalement est Alaric.

Davina

Davina est la fille adoptive de Marcel. Elle est très proche d'Hayley et Camille. Elle adore s'occuper de Hope. Mais elle déteste Klaus même si elle essaye de faire des éphore pour Marcel.

Ninon

Ninon est une sorcière et elle vient d'une ligné qui a toujours servie au coté de la famille royal des anges. Sa mère et sa tante sont les sorcière de Aaron et d'Eddy alors qu'elle elle se doit d'être toujours là pour Joël. Elle est marié a un humain du nom de Victor et un fils appelé James qui a 6 ans.


	9. Présentation: les autres humains

Jérémy

Jérémy est le petit frère d'Elena et il vit sous la tutelle de Damon. Il est très proche de Matt et Tyler avec qui il vit. Il sort avec Bonnie et c'est un ancien chasseur de vampire.

Matt

Matt Donovan est le seul a avoir toujours était humain. Il est sortie avec Caroline et Elena et maintenant il sort avec Nadia se qui ne plait pas trop à Katherine. Il est barman et serveur au Mystic Grill.

Camille

Camille est la psy personnelle et en plus une des amie proche de Klaus. Elle est aussi avec Elijah la marraine de Hope qu'elle adore.

Charlie

Charlie est l'ex fiancé d'Alex et il peut voir les fantôme, Joël le sait mais préféré garder sa pour lui. Il a était marié à Dawn. Lui et Joël ne s'apprécie pas. Et il est chirurgien orthopédique.

Melanda

Melanda est médecin au soin intensif et c'est la meilleur amie d'Alex dans l'hôpital. Elle sort avec le Dr. Zach Miller.

Zach

Zach est médecin au urgence et est le petit-ami de Melanda Tolliver.

Gavin

Gavin est psychiatre et il sort avec Maggie.

Dawn

Dawn est cardiologue et est l'ex-femme de Charlie. Elle est très légèrement attiré par Joël

Shahir

Shahir est neurologue, a asperger et il est gay. Il est sorti avec Victor.

Victor

Victor est infirmier et est l'ex de Shahir il s'entant super bien avec Alex.

Dana

Dana travaille à Hope Zion c'est l'ancienne chef de la chirurgie.


	10. Présentation: les armes anges Mikaelson

Sceptre:

7 sceptre: lumière, eau, air, feu, nature, terre et magie et il y en a trois qui sont utilisé: l'eau par Neal, l'air par Joël et la magie par Aaron.

L'air déclenche des tempêtes et des cyclones et peut coincer quelqu'un dans les air..

L'eau contrôle les mers et les océans et peut enfermé ses ennemie dans une bulle d'eau sans les noyaient.

La magie donne les même pouvoir qu'un sorcier.

La nature peut faire pousser les plantes et peut emprisonner quelqu'un dans des liens.

La terre peut crée des failles et des tremblements et peut bâtir des mur.

La lumière est capable de lancée des rayon de lumière qui peuvent tué et crée un bouclier qui protège les personnes choisie.

Le feu la personne contrôle le feu et peut faire chauffer le corps de n'importe qui.

Dague:

Il y en a aussi 7 dague: vide, électricité, terre, nature, feu, lumière et air, mais qu'une seul est utilisé électricité par Nikola.

Le vide peut crée des portail entre les monde

L'électricité son propriétaire peut contrôlé l'électricité qui le travers et la transformer en n'importe quel armes.

La terre son utilisateur peut faire trembler la terre et soulève la terre.

La Nature: Peut faire pousser des céréale, des légumes et des fruit.

L'air contrôle les vents.

La lumière le possesseur peut crée une lumière qui peut tué les vampire même ceux avec une bague.

Le feu contrôle les volcan.

Arc:

Il en existe 4 arc: terre, feu, air et eau et un seul est utilisé en se moment c'est le feu par Léa.

Terre a personne touché par le flèche se transforme en pierre

Feu la personne touché par le flèche s'enflamme

Air la personne touché par le flèche se met a suffoquer par manque d'air.

Eau la personne touché par le flèche aura les poumon et le cœur qui se rempliront d'eau.

Épée:

Il en existe aussi 4 épée: terre, air, eau, feu mais qu'une seul est utilisé c'est l'air par Michael

Terre l'épée rend le corps incassable

Air l'épée devient trois fois plus tranchante et un bouclier d'air se met autour de l'utilisateur.

Eau il commente tout les eaux.

Feu l'épée s'enflamme pendant le combat.


	11. Chapter 1

Toronto/ Maison de Joël/ Début des vacance de Juillet(12 h):

Joël était entrain de préparer le dîner pendant que ses oncles et sa fille, qui était chez lui pour un mois, discutait a table.  
>"Alors Léa! Les cours?" demanda Aaron<br>"Super, un peu fatiguant mais c'est sa le bac S.  
>-C'est sur! Mais tu vas y arriver t'inquiète pas trop."<br>C'est a se moment la qu'il s'entent dire un bruit bizarre venir de la cuisine et quand il arrivèrent il trouvèrent une casserole par terre et Joël plié en deux.  
>"Jo'!<br>-Aaron j'ai mal.  
>-Ou?<br>-Au ventre!"  
>Après sa c'est yeux passèrent du marron au blanc.<p>

PDV de Joël:  
>J'avais mal et d'un coup je voyais que tu blanc puis sa se dissipa pour que je me retrouve dans une rue de la Nouvelle-Orléans plus exactement à Bourbon Street an face du Rousseau. D'un coup une vitre du restaurant explosa et un homme avait était projeté en arrière et foncé droit sur moi mais a la place de me renversé il passa a travers moi. Quand je regardé mieux l'homme qui était habiller d'un costume noir avec chemise blanche.<br>"Tu deviens stupide, mon fils!" entendis-je vent de derrière moi.  
>Quand je me retourné je fis un homme sortir par la fenêtre et je le reconnue très vite pour avoir était mis en garde contre lui tout ma vie: Mikael, mon père biologique.<br>"C'est stupide de vouloir protéger son frère?  
>-Comment peux-tu le considérais comme ton frère alors qu'il ma tué ainsi que ta mère." dit-il en l'agrippant par le col de la veste de son fils aîné et en sortant de la sienne le pieu en chêne blanc et en se préparant a le planter dans le cœur de mon jumeau. Quand le pieu si planta je ressentit la douleur de mon frère puis la lumière blanche revient et je me retrouver dans ma cuisine.<br>Fin du PDV:

Joël c'était évanouie, Aaron l'avait pris dans ces bras et avait mit sa tête sur ses genoux quand il se réveilla il avait les larmes au yeux et il posa ses mains sur son cœur qui le fessait souffrir.  
>"Papa?<br>-Hum...  
>-Qu'es que tu as vu?<br>-Joël! Dit nous se que tu as vu!" demanda Eddy.  
>-Mikael...Il...Il...<br>-Il quoi?  
>-Il plantait... le pieu en chêne blanc dans son cœur<br>-Qui?" demanda sa fille.  
>"Je crois savoir qui! Elijah?<br>-Oui c'était lui! Oncle Aaron vaut que j'aille le sauvé!" dit-il en s'accrochant au bras de son oncle.  
>"Je sais et je fais pas t'en empêché.<br>-Papa?  
>-Oui!<br>-Si tu veux je prépare donc sac et appel Jimmy pour qu'il prépare l'avion pour nous deux pendant que t'appelle l'hôpital pour prendre un congé.  
>-D'accord! Comment ça nous deux?<br>-Pas je viens avec toi!  
>-Sûrement pas! Ta même pas ton arme et tu viens juste te terminer ta formation.<br>-Papa, de un j'ai emmené mon arme avec moi, deux mon armes est beaucoup plus efficace que la tienne et trois je suis sûr que Aaron et Eddy ne te laisseront pas aller affronté Mikael tout seul.  
>-Jo, elle a raison en plus elle est sortit avec les meilleur note de sa promotion.<br>-Bon d'accord va préparé les sacs."


	12. Chapter 2

L'avion:  
>Joël et Léa était assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le jet privé de la famille. Léa voyait bien le stresse de son père.<br>"Papa?  
>-Oui ma chérie!<br>-Ça va? T'as l'aire stressé  
>-C'est rien! C'est juste que toute ma vie je me suis demandé se que je ressentirais quand j le verrais et maintenant..." dit-il en sortant de sa veste un lapin en pluche.<br>"C'est quoi sa?  
>-Tien et regarde derrière son oreille gauche."<br>Elle prit le petit lapin brun et lui souleva l'oreille gauche pour trouvé un E écrit en fille d'or.  
>"Un E?<br>-Pour Elijah!  
>-Quoi?<br>-Quand Eddy et Aaron m'ont emmené Elijah a comprit qu'on se verrait plus alors il m'a donné son lapin et moi le miens. Et regarde sa!"  
>Joël vie un mouvement de la main au-dessus de la peluche et il se mit a bouché et a étiré ses patte comme si il se réveiller d'un long sommeille.<br>"Salut! Hey Jo! Tu sais que je déteste que tu me fiche!  
>-Ouah papa comment t'as fais sa?<br>-La magie d'ange et de sorcier combiné et la personne qui les a fait était un sorcier.  
>-Ouais et c'était un grand homme ton grand père, hein Jo?<br>-Oui Eli!  
>-En fait tu l'as appelé papa! T'es sa fille?<br>-Tu me connais?  
>-Oui ton père parle souvent de toi et de tes frères. Et on va ou?<br>-Nouvelle-Orléans! Donc tu t'appel Eli!  
>-Ouais c'est Jo qui ma appelait comme sa quand il ma donner vie et il avait que 2 ans. Nouvelle-Orléans?<br>-T'étais déjà puissant? Oui Elijah va se faire tué par Mikael alors on va lui sauvé la vie.  
>-Oui même a 2 ans il était déjà puissant la couleur de ses ailles n'a jamais changé avec les année. Je croyais qu'il était mort tué par ton demi-frère. Mais je fais pouvoir revoir mon premier propriétaire. Et par pitié ne me fiche pas encore.<br>-Seulement si quand on arrive tu ne parle pas et tu reste dans ma poche.  
>-D'accord promis! Mais ... Tu vas lui parlé ou seulement lui sauvé la vie?<br>-Je sais pas encore!  
>-Il serait peut-être temps qu'ils soient au courant de ton existence surtout que tu n'as pas le droit de monter sur le trône sans ton jumeau, tu pense qu'il a garder ton lapin. Donc tout comme Esther et Finn il est revenu a la vie.<br>-Oui Eli!  
>-Tu vas leurs dire aussi pour Finn?<br>-Quoi Finn?  
>-T'es pas au courant! Finn est ...<br>-Eli!" coup Joël.  
>"Papa! Il est quoi oncle Finn!<br>-Bon tu l'aurais su un jour! Finn, tous comme Klaus il n'est pas le fils de Mikael.  
>-Et c'est qui son père.<br>-Comme tu le sais ma mère était amoureuse d'Aaron et donc...  
>-Quoi? Tu veux dire que oncle Finn est le fils d'Aaron?<br>-Ouais!"  
>A se moment la Jimmy arriva.<br>"Monsieur! On va bientôt arrivé!  
>-Merci James!"<br>Et il repartit rejoindre son copilote


	13. Chapter 3

Hôtel 18 h:  
>Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'hôtel ou les oncles de Joël leurs avait réservé leurs chambres pour la semaine. Quand il s'entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la réceptionniste.<br>"Bonjour que puis-je pour vous?  
>-Nous avons réservé deux chambre au nom de Goran."<br>Elle chercha sur son ordinateur.  
>" Oui! Une suite avec deux chambre une lit double et une lit simple c'est sa?<br>-Oui!  
>-Vois ci votre clés. Alfonso va porté vos valises si vous voulez et vous montrez votre chambre.<br>-Les valises sa ira mais la chambre volontiers."  
>Et ils suivirent Alfonso jusqu'à l'ascenseur.<br>"Vous venez d'où?  
>-Toronto!<br>-Paris!  
>-Deux villes?<br>-Parents divorcé, vacances chez papa!  
>-Ah, donc vous en profiter pour l'emmené en vacances ici?<br>-Oui c'est sa!  
>-Et vous faites quel métier?<br>-Chirurgien! Vous poser beaucoup de question!  
>-Désolé, c'est juste que j'aime bien faire de nouvel rencontre. Et voila nous somme arriver, passer une bonne journée.<br>-Merci, vous aussi."  
>Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre Léa couru vers la chambre a lit double.<br>"Je prends le lit double!  
>-Rêve ma puce! Le lit double est pour moi toi c'est l'autre chambre.<br>-C'est trop injuste!  
>-C'est comme sa mon petit Caliméro. Aller va défaire ta valise le nuit va bientôt tombé.<br>-Bien Papa!"  
>Quand ils eurent fini de défaire leurs valises et mangeaient ils réduisent leurs armes, qui devinrent des simples bout de bois qu'ils mirent dans leurs poche. Eli qui était posé sur la table sauta dans la poche du pull de Joël ou il s'y allongea avant que Joël ne mettent sa veste en cuir. Léa finissait de lassait ces chaussures et ils partirent vers Bourbon Street.<br>"Tu sais quand sa sera!  
>-Tout se que je sais c'est qu'il fessait nuit mais la plus part du temps les anciens me les envoie au dernier moment donc se sera sûrement cette nuit."<br>Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue qui était complètement vite il repérèrent le restaurant et attentèrent. Pendant que Joël regardé se qui se passait, sa fille s'amusait avec Eli.  
>"Léa!<br>-Quoi?  
>-J'entends du bruit!"<br>Elle se releva et Eli sauta dans la poche de Joël avant qu'il ferme sa veste et mette sa capuche pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage. Quand ils s'avancèrent dans la rue ils virent Elijah traversait la vitre suivit de Mikael au moment ou il brandit le pieu Joël retransforma le bâton alors que sa file avait déjà encoché une flèche et tira prés des pied de Mikael ou sa flèche explosa et créa un mini-feu qui resta allumé pendant 5 minute se qui permis à son père de rassemblé le vent autour de l'homme et surtout sa main pour qu'il lâche le pieu qu'il récupéra en vitesse avant de le propulsé dans les air et de le tenir mais quand il vit Elijah inconscient l'air s'enleva et Mikael se releva avant de partir ayant reconnu la magie des anges.  
>"Papa?<br>-Je fais voir a l'intérieur occupe toi te lui!"  
>Et il entra dans le restaurant et ouvrit sa veste a cause de la chaleur. Il trouva des vampire a moitié mort devant lui, il 'approcha de celui qui était devant lui et lui fit boire son sang puis continua avec les autres avant de s'en aller mais il n'avait pas remarquer Eli endormit qu était tombé de sa poche.<p> 


	14. Chapter 4

Rousseau: 

Quand Elijah se réveilla il avait un coup de sang dans la bouche et il n'avait goutté un sang aussi délicieux, il lécha le reste de sang sur ses lèvres avant de se rappelé se qui c'était passé donc il alla dans le restaurant ou il trouva Camille et les autres vampires en pleine forme alors qu'ils était tous fais vidé de leurs sang et Camille avait volé a travers la salle et traversé une porte. Mais se qui l'intriqua c'était se qu'elle parlé avec un lapin en peluche.  
>"Cami?<br>-Elijah, viens!" Il s'approcha et vit qu la pluche boucher."Je l'ai découvert a coté de John. Bon recommençons! Tu t'appelle comment?  
>-Eli!<br>-Tu es vivant!  
>-Encore plus vivant que vous les vampires.<br>-Comment c'est possible même les sorcière n'ont pas se pouvoir.  
>-Je l'ai est vu quand il sont partit, en volant avec des ailes blanche. Et je pense que Eli leurs appartient. N'est pas Eli?<br>-Oui!  
>-Tu toi appartenir a la jeune fille?<br>-Non j'appartiens a son père et c'est lui qui ma donner la vie. Quand il avait 2 ans!  
>-Je pensé que les pouvoir de sorcier se manifesté a l'adolescence.<br>-Oui moi aussi, je crois qu'on aura un moyen de pression sur eux.  
>-Pourquoi? Ils vous ont sauvé la vie ainsi qu'a vos hommes.<br>-J'ai besoin de savoir qui ils sont."  
>Eli comprit que le lien des jumeaux Mikaelson fanait de toucher Elijah et donc il se sentait obliger d'être prés de Joël. Donc il monta dans la poche de veste d'Elijah pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au manoir.<br>"Cami! Tu vas réveiller Niklaus qui s'occupera de Kol moi je m'occupe d'Hayley et Rebekah.  
>-D'accord!<br>-Toi tu reste ici!  
>-Promis!"<br>Elijah monta les escalier pour aller a la chambre qu'il partagé avec Hayley quand il arriva il la trouva assise avec un livre dans les mains.  
>"Tu dors pas encore?<br>-Je t'attendais. Je me suis inquiéter normalement tu rentre avant minuit.  
>-On est passé au Rousseau voir si s allée pour Camille et ...<br>-Et quoi?  
>-Mikael nous a attaquer.<br>-Tu t'en ais sortit.  
>-Oui mais je serais sûrement plus la si j'avais pas était sauvé par deux personne inconnue. Mais on a qu'elle que chose a eux, tu veux bien allée réveiller Bekah.<br>-Bien sur j'y vais pendant se temps va voir ta filleul.  
>-Tu commence a me connaître trop bien.<br>-Oui je crois que j'ai trop lu tes journaux." dit-elle avant de l'embraser.  
>Puis elle se leva pour aller réveiller sa belle-sœur. Pendant qu'Elijah aller dans la chambre de Hope pour la trouvé dans son berceau a joué avec le lapin en pluche offert pas Elijah, avant se lapin était le sien, quand elle vit son oncle elle lâche le lapin pour tendre ses petit bras vers lui et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras quand il fut elle tendit l'une de ses mains vers le berceau pour rattraper le lapin.<br>"Attend!... Et voila Jo est revenu."  
>Et il descendis avec elle dans ses bras quand il fut en bas il trouva Camille, Hayley et sa sœur mais aucune trace de ses deux frères. Mais il remarqua des trace rouge autour du cou de Camille.<br>"Cami?  
>-Oui!<br>-Qu'es qui t'es arrivé?  
>-Klaus a eu un réveille musclé.<br>-Cauchemar?  
>-Ouais."<br>C'est a se moment qu'arrivèrent les deux frère habillaient d'un débardeur et d'un jogging.  
>"Bon! Pourquoi on est réveiller à presque 1 heure du matin.<br>-Kol! Elijah a était presque tué par votre père.  
>-Quoi? Lijah ça va?<br>-Oui j'ai été sauvé par deux personnes qui d'après Camille avait des ailes.  
>-Et c'est la que j'interviens."<br>Tout le monde se tourna vers Eli alors que Hope se coller encore plus son oncle.  
>"Lijah tu nous explique se qu'un lapin en peluche qui parle faits chez nous.<br>-Rebekah calme toi! Se lapin s'appel...  
>-Je m'appel Eli et je suis pas un simple lapin en pluche je suis un garde secret.<br>-Un quoi?" demanda Kol  
>"Un garde secret! C'est un objet crée par les sorciers qui les offre au nouveau né de la famille. Cette petite en a justement un dans les bras.<br>-Quoi? C'est impossible c'est moi qui lui est donné.  
>-Et il était a qui avant?<br>-A moi.  
>-Il a pas une lettre doré cousu a l'arriéré de l'oreille.<br>-Si il a un J c'est pour sa que je l'ai appelé Jo.  
>-Ouais moi c'est un E que j'ai.<br>-Mais quel sorcier la crée.  
>-Votre mère était une sorcière et elle avait sûrement un père.<br>-Il est mort peu de temps après ma naissance de la peste.  
>-Bon! Donc tu t'appel Eli et tu appartient a qui?<br>-Mon propriétaire viens de la race des anges et des sorciers.  
>-Des anges? Les anges existent?<br>-Bien sur mais il se cache parmi les sorciers dont ils sont très proche ainsi que les loups.  
>-Et il a quelque chose de spécial ton propriétaire.<br>-Tu pose beaucoup de question Kol! Et oui il est spécial c'est le prochain roi des anges.  
>-Bon comment on fait pour le rencontrer.<br>-Téléphone!"  
>Elijah sortit son portable de sa veste et après l'avoir allumer il le posa sur la table pour qu'Eli tape le numéro se qu'il fit.<br>"Allô?  
>-Je crois que vous avez perdu quelque chose.<br>-Qu'es que vous voulez en échange d'Eli?  
>-Seulement qu'on se rencontre.<br>-Très bien mais je veux d'abord vérifier qu'il va bien."  
>Elijah reposa le téléphone sur la table.<br>"Eli?  
>-Oui, je suis la!<br>-Tu va bien.  
>-Je suis en pleine forme.<br>-Surtout tu de tais.  
>-D'accord.<br>-J'arrive."  
>Et il raccrocha.<br>"Papa?  
>-Je fais chercher Eli.<br>-Je viens avec toi.  
>-Non!<br>-Très bien je dirais à Aaron que tu es allée voir des vampire sans moi.  
>-Très bien tu viens."<p> 


	15. Chapter 5

Joël et Léa venaient d'arriver devant le manoir. Joël avait encore sa capuche qui caché son visage. Mais cette fois-ci ils avait garder leurs armes sous le forme première. Quand il entrèrent il trouvèrent tout le monde qui entre temps c'était habiller et Hope était recouché dans son berceau avec Jo.  
>"Bon je suis la! Tu me rend Eli.<br>-D'abord je veux savoir qui tu es.  
>-Papa! Ils ont peut-être le droit de savoir maintenant.<br>-Très bien!"  
>dit-il en enleva sa capuche quand se fut fait il furent tous choquer.<br>Hayley et Kol fessait des allée retour entre Joël et Elijah pendant que Camille et Rebekah c'étaient assise, Klaus lui ne bouger pas et fixer les deux anges alors qu'Elijah était entrain de se poser mille question et une seul franchie ses lèvres.  
>"Comment?<br>-Comment quoi? Et oui Kol je ressemble exactement a Elijah donc si tu continue du va de dévisser la tête.  
>-Comment c'est possible que vous me ressembler autant.<br>-Alors d'abord ne me vouvoie pas j'ai l'impression d'être vieux...  
>-T'es vieux!<br>-...et les jumeau sa existe. Léa!  
>-Quoi? T'as plus de mille ans.<br>-Attend je le saurais si j'avais un jumeau!  
>-On réglera sa a la maison! Tu le saurais si on avait était élevé ensemble.<br>-Mais pourquoi on a pas était élevé ensemble.  
>-Bon sa va être long alors autant s'asseoir."<br>Tout le monde s'assit a la table. Joël et Elijah a chaque bout et Eli s'était mit sur l'épaule de Joël alors que Léa était a sa gauche, du coté d'Elijah il était entouré de Klaus et Hayley. A coté de Klaus il y avait Camille et Kol et Rebekah était entre Hayley et Léa.  
>"Donc pour commencé je suis un anges-sorcier tout comme m fille Léa. La famille Mikaelson est la famille royal des anges...<br>-Quoi? On la jamais su sa!  
>-Normal! Quand Mikael est né son gène anges était trop faible donc il était pas totalement un ange, il pouvait juste transmettre le gène. Et avec les année sa la rendu fou et jaloux car il avait deux grand frères des jumeaux qui était destiné a devenir roi. Alors quand l'un deux allée se marié sa la encore plus énervé et il tué tout le monde dans sa famille en finissant par ses parents et ses frères. Mais ils ont réussi à s'en sortir sans qu'il le sache.<br>-D'accord y a pas a dire votre père est taré.  
>-On le sait déjà sa Cami!" répondit Klaus." Et pour toi. Qu'es qui c'est passé.<br>-Quand je suis né il y avait aucun signe que moi ou Elijah soyons des anges. Il la su quand on avait huit mois.  
>-Mais comment?<br>-La cicatrice que t'as à l'arrière de la tête."Elijah se frotta l'endroit ou elle était." tu te l'ais faite en tombant et tu t'es cogner la tête sur une pierre. et c'est la que j'ai découvert mon premier pouvoir la guérison.  
>-Tu m'as guérie et Mikael a su que tu étais un ange?<br>-Oui! Et donc il a essayé de me tuer mais notre mère était heureuse d'avoir un anges comme enfant, donc elle appelé Aaron qui entre temps était devenu roi avec Eddy et une nuit ils sont venu me chercher et m'ont emmené avec eux et depuis j'ai vécu dans la cité des anges.  
>-Mais comment elle pu l'appelé.<br>-Sa bague de fiançailles, notre mère ne devait pas se marié avec Mikael mais avec Aaron mais quand il a du se faire passer pour mort, et personne savait que c'était Mikael sauf Esther, son père voulait toujours qu'elle se marie a un Mikaelson et il ne restait que Mikael. Donc avant de disparaître il a ensorcelé la bague pour qu'ils puissent communiquer.  
>-Mais pourquoi nous on a pas eu aussi le gène comme toi." demanda Rebekah.<br>"Quand Esther a comprit que sa risquer de recommencé, à chaque naissance elle vous jetait un sort qui bloquer votre coté ange tout comme Klaus avec son coté Loup. Et encore plus pour Finn.  
>-Pourquoi Finn?<br>-Ou la gaffe que tu viens de faire Jo.  
>-Eli tais-toi ou je te fiche. Donc heu... Finn tout comme Klaus n'est pas le fils de Mikael quand il a décider de partir, elle a comprit qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Aaron alors elle la appelait et ...<br>-Et Finn est autant notre frère que notre cousin c'est sa?  
>-Ouaip.<br>-Donc je suis pas le seul bâtard de la famille.  
>-Désolé de le dire mais Finn reste un Mikaelson."<p> 


	16. Chapter 6

Manoir Mikaelson:

Joël et Léa etait partit pour les laisser réfléchir. Klaus, Kol et Rebekah était retourné dormir, Camille prit la chambre d'ami a coté de celle de Klaus, Elijah lui était habillait d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon de pyjama et il s'était assi sur le balcon de sa chambre pendant qu'Hayley alla verifier que Hope dormais toujours.

"Hey!

-Ah! ... Hayley tu m'as fait peur!

-Vu ton intense réflexion tout le monde aurait pue de faire peur. Ca va?

-Pas vraiment!

-C'est a cause de Joël.

-J'ai du mal a croire que ma mère est pu me le cacher pendant tout se temps.

-C'est vrais que sa doit etre dur mais rappelle doit qu'elle savait de quoi votre père est capable.

-Justement, je savais qu'il était capable de tué mais toute sa famille, même ses parents je l'aurais jamais cru. Comment je dois prendre sa?

-Tu n'es pas lui.

-Quand j'étais petit on me disais tout le temps que je lui resemblé.

-Mais tu as grandi et tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu es capable d'amour, de compasion, de respect et surtout d'indulgence. Tu en as jamais voulu a ta mère d'avoir eu une histoirre avec un autre homme.

-Non car quand je l'ai su je me suis rappelais a quel point il la rentait heureuse.

-Bon on verais mieux d'aller dormir!"

Et ils allérent se coucher. Vers 2h Hayley sortit du lit après avoir vérifier que son aimé dormais profondément. Elle envila un pantalon et changea la chemise d'homme contre l'une des sienne puis une léchere veste avant d'aller a l'hôtel le plus étoilé de la ville. Elle fut surprise de trouvé quelqu'un a l'accueuille.

"Bonjour! Que puis-je pour vous?

-Je cherche un homme qui a du arriver hier avec une jeune fille de 16ans." Elle sortit son portable et montra une photo d'Elijah.

"Oh oui c'est il a la chambre 116.

-Merci!"

Et elle monta au troisiéme étage pour ensuite toqué a la porte. Joël ouvrit la porte il portit juste un pantalon.

"Hayley?

-Je suis désolé de venir aussi tard mais je voulait vous parler.

-Oui entrez! Mais faite ps trop bruit Léa dors. Je revien je fais mettre un t-shert."

Et il fila dans sa chambre pendant se temps elle remarqua les dosier qui était tous maqué "Hopital Hope Zion" ce qui l'intriqua.

"Oh exuse le bazarre je finisais de remplir des dossier.

-Vous travailez dans un hôpital.

-Oui! Vous pouvez me tutoyer après tout vous sortez avec mon jumeau.

-Alors fais de même. Vous étes donc medecin?

-Je suis chirugiens orthépédique et chef de la chirugie.

-Ouah, c'est beaucoup de responsabilité.

-Sa me prépare a se qui nous attend moi et Elijah.

-Qu'es qui vous attend?

-Nous somme destiné a remplacer Aaron et Eddy dans quelque année. Et c'est du boulot d'être roi des ange car nous devons aussi surveiller les loups, les sorciéres et les vampires. Tout en restant neutre.

-Sa doit pas être facile.

-Oui, mais bon tu voulais me voir pourquoi?

-Je m'inquiéte pour Elijah, je voulais savoir un peu plus sur toi.

-Tu veux savoir si il y a des risque pour qu'il change?

-Oui! Je l'aime pour se qu'il est maintenant.

-Il y a très peu de risque car chez les jumeaux de notre famille il y a toujours celui qui est sérieux et l'autre qui est plus a passé ses soirée dans un bar et sa c'est moi. Mais il risque t'avoir des mots de tête pendant un certain temps a cause du lien.

-Pourquoi?

-Le lien fait que l'on sait tout de l'autre mais comme Elijah ignorer mon existence le lien ces jamais fait chez lui donc au fur et a mesure il va avoir toute a vie qui va lui arriver dans la tête.

-D'accord! Merci sa me rassure.

-Comment il le prens?

-De quoi?

-Que j'existe?

-Mal et bien en même temps.

-...?

-Il est heureux de te connaitre mais il en veux a sa mère de ne pas lui avoir dit. Et il m'a dit que quand il était petit on lui disait souvent qu'il resemblé a Mikael donc...

-Donc avec se que je lui est raconté sur Mikael sa lui fait mal de se dire que a cette époque il était déjà un monstre de cruauté et un tueur."

Ils continuérent a parlé jusqu'a que Joël se mettent a montrait des signe de fatigue.

"Tu devrais aller de coucher e moi retourné auprès de mon homme.

-Oui surtout que les souvenir risque d'arriver dès cette nuit.

-Bonne nuit!

-A toi aussi et bonne chance."

Et il alla se coucher après avoir fait un détour par la chambre de sa fille. Hayley était rentré en vitesse vampiriqu mais malheureusement Klaus c'était encore réveiller en pleine nuit.

"T'étais ou?

-Qu'es que sa peus de faire?

-Tu sors avec mon frère donc je m'inquiéte...

-Tu pense que je pourrais le trompé? C'est non! Je suis allée voir Joël car je m'inquiétais pour Elijah. Maintenant exuse-moi mais je fais retourné auprés de lui. Bonne nuit Klaus."

Et elle retourna dans sa chambre ou elle trouva Elijah entrain de se debattre dans son someille donc elle possa ses mains sur ces épaule pour le réveiller.

"Hayley?

-Hey ça va?

-Sa avait l'aire si réelle.

-Car sa l'était!

-Quoi? Pourquoi t'es habiller?

-J'ai était voir Joël...

-Quoi? Pourquoi t'es allée le voir?

-J'avais des question a lui possée, je m'inquiéter pour toi.

-Pour moi? Mais de quoi?

-Cami m'a dit le besoin que ta eu de le voir le plus rapidement posible. Même avec Klaus t'es pas comme sa!

-T'as peur que je change.

-Oui! Je t'aime comme tu ais maintenant.

-Et donc?

-D'aprés lui non! Tu risque juste les maux de tête a cause...

-A cause de quoi?

-D'aprés lui normalement le lien des jumeaux fait que vous connaisait tout de la vie de l'autre mais commme du ignorais so existence le lien c'est pas fait mais maintenant qu'il s'est mit en place tu vas avoir tout ces souvenir qui font d'arriver au fur et à mesure."


	17. Chapter 7

Manoir Mikaelson/8 h:  
>Elijah était devant sa tasse de café a essayer de se réveiller des peu heure de sommeille qu'il avait eu, Hayley était dans le même état que lui a cause de ses nombreux réveiller dans la nuit. Heureusement, Klaus c'était porté volontaire pour s'occuper de leurs fille se matin.<br>"Bonjour vous deux!" leurs dit Camille.  
>" 'Jour!" répondirent-ils.<br>"Vous avez mal dormis?  
>-Si 2 heure c'est dormir!<br>-Comment sa se fait?  
>-Il c'est réveiller souvent a cause du lien entre lui et Jo. Car il est entrain de recevoir tout ces souvenir."<br>Klaus descendis a se moment la avec sa fille dans les bras qui était entrain de téter son biberon tout en contemplant son papa.  
>"Toujours pas réveiller?<br>-On a essayer le sang alors on passe au café!"  
>Pendant tout se temps Elijah n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Plus exactement il dormait les yeux ouvert jusqu'à que quelqu'un toque a la porte.<br>"J'y vais!  
>-Non 'Lijah tu reste la et je fais ouvrir."<br>Klaus alla ouvrir pour tombé sur Joël.  
>"Salut Klaus!<br>-Joël qu'es que tu fais la?  
>-Elijah ne dois pas être au meilleur de sa forme?<br>-Pas vraiment!  
>-Je peux y remédier!<br>-Alors entre!"  
>Et quand il passa a coté Hope tendit les bras vers lui.<br>"C'est bizarre!  
>-Quoi?<br>-Normalement quand elle connaît pas les personne depuis longtemps, elle se blottie contre moi et la...  
>-J'ai cette effet sur les enfants, c'est mon gène d'ange. A cause de lui il se sente en sécurité avec moi. Ce qui fait que quand j'étais ado je fessais du baby-sitting a la cité. Viens la ma chérie."<br>Il prit Hope dans ses bras et elle lui tendit son lapin.  
>"Mais c'est qu'elle est déjà très intelligente." dit-il en arrivant a la cuisine" Salut! Ouah quand j'ai pensé que tu serais fatigué je pensais pas que sa serais a se point.<br>-T'aurais pu me prévenir!  
>-Désolé mais sa mes sortit de la tête mais je fais de montré comment y remédier." il tendit la main vers lui "attrape mon bras au niveau du coude." Elijah attrapa le bras de son jumeau comme il lui avait dit et Joël fit de même." Maintenant ferme les yeux. Klaus tu peux reprendre Hope!...Merci! Tu vas essaye de visualiser mon flux d'énergie qui passe sous ta main.<br>-Quoi?  
>-Concentres-toi! Essaye de sentir mon flux sanguin sous des doigt... Sans les bouger!" Elijah se concentra entièrement sur se qu'il sentait sous sa main." Tu le sens?<br>-Oui!  
>-Très bien maintenant du vas essayer de sentir un autre flux qui doit être juste a coté il est un tout petit peu plus lent.<br>-Se que je sens c'est comme de l'air sous ta peau.  
>-C'est sa! Sa fait cette effet car c'est mon élément principal. Donc maintenant que tu ressens le mien du vas mettre ton autre mains sur ton poignée et essayer de trouver le tien. Il devrait de faire le même effet mais en plus lécher."<br>Elijah fit se qu'il dit et commença d'abord par chercher son flux sanguin puis il chercha son flux d'énergie.  
>"C'est bon je l'ai!<br>-Très bien maintenant du vas visualisé mon énergie qui va de mon flux au tien.  
>-Sa ressemble a du ... coton!<br>-C'est bien continue! Tu le sens?  
>-Oui!"<br>Au bout de deux minute Elijah lâcha son frère et était complètement réveiller.  
>"Bien joué j'y suis arriver qu au bout de la cinquième tentative. Et avec le temps tu pourra le faire sans contacte.<br>-T'arrive a le faire!  
>-T'as jamais sentit des baisse d'énergie.<br>-Si mais c'est toujours minime même si sa m'arrive plus souvent ces temps si!  
>-C'est moi et désolé! Si sa arrive souvent c'est parce que depuis peu je suis chef de la chirurgie et j'enchaîne les garde donc pour tenir je te pique de l'énergie c'est plus facile de le faire sur son jumeau que sur son oncle."<br>Elijah lui lança un regard interrogative.  
>"Je m'entraînais sur notre oncle Aaron au début c'est pour sa que j'ai mit plus de temps que toi et aussi que malheureusement pour moi c'est toi le plus intelligent.<br>-Merci du compliment.  
>-Heu...<br>-Oui Kol!  
>-Ils sont comment? Nos oncles?<br>-Oh! Ils font a peu prés ma taille, plutôt musclé, blond foncé et les yeux bleu la différence c'est qu Eddy a la cheveux boucle et plus long qu'Aaron. Caractériellement ils sont a l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Aaron est un pu comme Elijah, sérieux, moralisateur, perfectionniste alors qu'Eddy est dragueur, il passe c'est nuit en boite de nuit et joueur. La seul chose qu'ils sont en commun c'est qu'ils nous surprotège moi et Matt.  
>-Matt?<br>-Ah oui! Matt de son vrais non Mathieu est le fils adoptif d'Eddy.  
>-Donc notre cousin.<br>-Ouep et mon meilleur ami. Il a 10 jours de plus que moi.  
>-Bonjour Joël ou est Léa?<br>-Oh bonjour Rebekah, tu peux m'appelais Jo. Et elle est resté à l'hôtel réviser pour la rentré.  
>-Elle a quel age?<br>-16 ans. Elle aura 17 le 22 juillet et elle entre en terminal S en France  
>-En France?<br>-Et oui! Quatrième divorce et de toute façon a l'époque j'avais pas le temps de m'occuper d'une enfant de deux ans, j'étais en plein dans mes études de médecine qu j'avais reporter trois fois.  
>-Pourquoi l'avoir reporter?<br>-Car à chaque fois j'avais un enfant mais ma quatrième femme était d'accord pour s'occuper d'elle pendant que je l'ai finissais mais après j'ai était réquisitionner comme médecin de guerre et maintenant qu'elle a 16 ans et sa vie en France donc elle viens chez moi que pendant les vacance.  
>-Donc ta combien d'enfants?<br>-Tu me poses beaucoup de question?  
>-J'aimerais bien connaître mon grand frère. Alors?<br>-Quatre! Trois garçon, Michael, Neal et Nikola et une fille Léa. Tousse de mère différente.  
>-Donc quatre mariage et divorce.<br>-Ouais le plus long de mes mariage a durée un peu plus de 500 ans.  
>-Et le plus court?<br>-59 ans. La mère de Léa."


	18. Chapter 8

Hôtel/11h48:  
>Elijah et Joël étaient allée chercher Léa pour aller dîner au Rousseau avec les autres.<br>"On pari combien qu'elle ne révise pas?  
>-T'as pas confiance en elle?<br>-Quand on parle de réviser? Non!"  
>Et quand ils entrèrent, ils la trouvèrent avec un cahier de maths dans les mains.<br>"Salut papa, oncle Elijah!  
>-Tu vois elle révise.<br>-Attend deux minute! Léa lève toi!"  
>Elle fit se qu'il lui demandais en ronchonnant et Joël souleva les cousins ou elle était appuyer avant et en sortit un ordinateur portable, une DS et le dernier Héros de l'Olympe.<br>"Tu révisais?  
>-Oui! Ma mythologie grec et romaine.<br>-Quand on rentra à la maison je t'emmène au boulot avec moi et l'ordi restera à la maison, maintenant, on va dîner avec tes oncle et ta tante."  
>Et ils partirent tout les trois pour le Rousseau. Quand il arrivèrent Léa enleva ses écouteur mais continua a faire la tête à son père. Ils allèrent à la table du fond pour rejoindre Kol, Rebekah, Klaus, Hayley et Hope qui était dans les bras de Marcel qui les avait rejoint avec Camille et Davina.<br>"Bonjour!  
>-Vous devais être Joël! Je suis Cam...<br>-Camille! Je sais!  
>-Comment?<br>-Je suis peut-être resté a l'écart mais je l'ai surveille comme même."  
>Tousse avaient remarqué que la jeune fille ne parlé pas et était entrain de lire le menu mais ils avaient remarqué qu'elle évité le regard de son père.<br>"Joël! Y a un problème avec ta fille?  
>-Elle est privé d'ordi pour quand on rentre et je l'emmènes a mon boulot pour qu'elle révise. Bon t'arrête de faire la tête?<br>-Non!  
>-Bon! Si tu révise assez tout les matins du passera l'après-midi au urgence avec Zach. Ça te va comme compromit?<br>-D'accord mais que jusqu'à 16 heure et quand je rentre je veux mon ordi.  
>-Ok!"<br>Et le serveur arriva pour prendre leurs commentes puis repartit.  
>"Alors et si tu nous parlé un peu de toi Joël!" dit Camille.<br>"Je sais pas qu'es que tu veux savoir?  
>-Déjà les différence entre toi et Elijah.<br>-J'ai l'air d'un abruti dans un costume." dit-il avec le sourire et toute la table rit même Elijah" Ensuite... Mon caractère je suis plus du genre a faire la fête jusqu'à 4 heur du matin et rentré bourré. Je conduis une moto la plus part du temps.  
>-Et relation amoureuse!<br>-Oula! T'en as pour longtemps.  
>-Léa! J'ai était marié! Quatre fois! J'ai divorcée! Quatre fois! Je suis sortit avec une fille pendant mes études...<br>-Et il la trompé avec une infirmière!  
>-Ouais et j'en suis pas fière! Et ces dernier temps pas grand chose!<br>-A part qu'il c'est fait toute les infirmière de l'hôpital.  
>-Léa! Tu vas voir quand on sera rentré on va avoir un discutions toi, moi et ta mère.<br>-Vous êtes médecin?  
>-Chirurgien orthopédique et chef de la chirurgie.<br>-Dans qu'elle hôpital?" demanda-t-elle quand leurs plats arrivèrent.  
>"Hope Zion à Toronto!<br>-Des enfants autres que Léa?  
>-Trois garçons beaucoup plus vieux! 672, 458 et 295 ans<br>-Sacré différence!  
>-Et il oublie de précisé que aucun de nous n'a la même mère"<br>Et il continuèrent a parlé jusqu'à qu'il parle d'Aaron et Eddy.  
>"En fait Joël! Si tu n'as pas était élevé par Mikael et Esther qui la fait?<br>-Tu pose beaucoup de question?  
>-Je suis thérapeute! Demande à Klaus je suis très curieuse." Et il confirma "Donc?<br>-C'est les deux grand frère de Mikael, Aaron et Eddy, qui m'ont élevé et ils ont super!  
>-Ils sont toujours vivant?<br>-Oui! Un ange tien entre 600 et 3000 ans mais normalement les rois doivent léguer leurs trône au suivant au bout de 1000 ans mais ils y sont toujours car je ne peux montais sur le trône sans Elijah.  
>-Donc je l'aurais su pour ton existence?<br>-Bien sur Eli! De toute façon je commencé a en avoir marre de toujours me trouvé des excuses pour pas venir de voir. Il a valu que tu risques de mourir pour que tu saches tout."  
>Hope qui avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son grand frère après son biberon se réveilla et essaya d'aller sur les genoux de Joël qui était juste à coté.<br>"Hey! Je peux!  
>-Oui bien sur! Tien!"<br>Et il la mit dans ses bras.


	19. Chapter 9

Manoir Mikaelson ( 14 h ) :

Klaus était resté avec Camille, Rebekah était allée faire du shopping, Kol était aller quelque part, Davina devait aller voir des amis, Marcel était rentré chez lui car Josh avait besoin de son aide pour Gia et Hayley était aller voir ses amis dans le bayou donc Hope était resté avec ses oncle et sa cousine et était entrain de joué dans la cour avec elle pendant que les adultes travailler sur des plans pour en finir avec Esther et Mikael dans le bureau du vampire.

"Tout d'abord vaudrais savoir si ils travaille ensemble ou séparément?

-J'en suis pas sûr mais a se qu'on a remarqué on a l'impression qu'il ne sont pas au courant que l'autre est en vie.

-Sa peut servir! Mais ils sont un point faible.

-Lequel?

-Finn!

-Quoi? Finn déteste se que nous somme et est totalement du coté de notre mère.

-Oui mais si il découvre la vérité il va vouloir connaître son vrais père?

-Nik lui n'a jamais voulut le savoir.

-Il aurait dû son père était quelqu'un de bien.

-Tu l'as connu?

-Oui c'était le roi des loups et il était super gentil toujours souriant quand Aaron et Eddy n'avait pas le temps de me lire une histoire le soir et qu'il était à la cité ces lui qui venait le faire.

-Il ressemblé a quoi?

-Attend je dois voir une photo de lui."

Joël prit son sac et en sortit une sorte de disque métallique avec trois bouton sur un coté un au milieu et une molette sur un autre coté. Il appuya sur le bouton au centre et un écran s'afficha au-dessus du disque.

"Viens d'asseoir a coté de moi!"

Il commença à pianoter sur les trois bouton jusqu'à arriver un dossier marquer "anniversaire Joël" et il vit défiler les photos.

"A voila! C'est lui."

Sur la photo il y avait deux personnes le premier était un petit garçon au cheveux noir et au yeux marron avec du gâteaux tout autour de la bouche qui était sur les épaules du deuxième, un homme blond foncé avec les yeux bleu et une barbe de trois jours.

"Ils s'appelait comment?

-Erik!"

A se moments la ils s'entendirent un crie venant de la cour, quand ils arrivèrent ils trouvèrent Mikael avec au bras autour de Léa, qui tenait fermement Hope, et son autre bras tenait un dague complètement noir sous la gorge de la jeune ange.

"Tien donc Joël! Je me disais bien que tu n'était pas mort.

-Relâche les!

-Tu toi sûrement savoir qu'elle est cette dague qui est juste sous sa gorge?

-C'est la dague noir.

-Qu'es que tu sais d'autre sur elle?

-Si un ange est touché par cette dague il meurt au bout de trois mois. Tu l'as utiliser pour tué toute ta famille.

-Bien! Et je dirais que cette jeune fille est la tienne donc une ange.

-Non je t'en supplie ne fais pas sa.

-Serait tu prés a sacrifier ta vie et celle de ton frère pour la sienne.

-Sans aucune hésitation. Je donnerais tout se que j'ai pour savoir mes enfants heureux et en bonne santé.

-C'est toi qui a choisie."

Et il envoya sa dague vers Joël qui leva un bouclier mais il traversa comme même quand la dague l'eus transpercé, Elijah n'avait pas eu le temps de l'arrêter il relâcha Léa et Hope puis récupéra rapidement sa dague pour ensuite s'enfuir. Léa accouru auprès de lui après avoir mit Hope, qui était en pleure, dans son parc.

"Papa!

-Joël, tiens le coup!" dit Elijah en mordant dans son poignée pour en faire boire de son sang a son jumeau.

"Sa ne marchera pas." dit-il en se relevant.

"Pourtant c'est guérit

-Quand extérieur! Le poisson va doucement se mette dans mon corps

-Qu'es qui va se passer?

-Pendant un mois je fais aller bien, puis pendant un second mois je fais avoir des tremblement, des évanouissement et pendant le troisième mois je serais emprisonner dans mon corps je pourrais juste parlé mais difficilement car je fais perdre la mémoire puis mon cœur va s'arrêter et une heure après sa sera toi qui mourra car aucun de nous deux ne peut vivre sans l'autre.

-Papa, je veux pas de perdre.

-Je sais ma chérie. Mais tu aura toujours ta mère et tes frères. Moi qui avait espérer pouvoir t'emmenai jusqu'à l'autel et que toi et Hayley vous pourriez profiter de mon cadeau.

-Quel cadeau?

-Pendant le repas j'ai utiliser mes pouvoirs de guérison sur vous deux pour guérir votre stérilité

-Pour qu'on puisse avoir des enfants.

-Oui."

A se moment la Klaus et Hayley arrivèrent, suivit de Camille, car ils avaient sentit la peur et la tristesse de leurs fille. Quand il virent Joël adosser au mur et les larmes de Léa et Elijah ainsi que la tache de sang sur le pull de Joël, Klaus et Hayley allèrent auprès d'eux pendant que Camille alla calmé la petite.

"Qu'es qui c'est passé?

-Mikael!" dit Léa entre deux sanglots.

"Quoi?

-Il est venu ici et l'a poignarder avec...

-Avec quoi?

-Il m'a poignarder avec la dague noir ce qui fait que dans trois mois, moi et Elijah seront mort.

-Quoi? Non!" cria Hayley en pleure avant de partir en vitesse vampirique et Elijah partit a sa suite pour la trouvé dans leurs ancien manoir entrain de pleuré.

"Hayley!

-Qu'es qui c'est passé exactement?

-Mon père menacer de l'utiliser sur Léa et il a demandé a Joël si pour sa vie il était prés a sacrifier la sienne et la mienne.

-Et il a répondu oui." dit-elle avec colère.

"Hayley calme toi.

-Me calmer! Sa ne fait même pas un an qu'on est ensemble et j'apprends que dans trois mois je vais de perdre par sa faute.

-Mais mets toi a sa place si quelqu'un menacer Hope et que pour la sauvé valait que tu sacrifie ta vie et la mienne, ne le ferais tu pas?

-Si, bien sur.

-Je suis tellement désoler. On a même pas pu profiter du cadeau Joël.

-Quel cadeau?

-Pendant le repas il a utiliser ses pouvoir de guérison pour guérir notre stérilité a tout les deux pour qu'on puissent avoir des enfants.

-Tu vas sûrement me trouvé égoïste mais il nous reste trois mois pour essayer dans avoir.

-Comme sa je te laisserais une petite part de moi après ma mort.

-Je t'aime Lijah."


	20. Chapter 10

Manoir de la plantation:

Elijah et Hayley se réveillèrent tout doucement en sous-vêtement. Hayley commença à embraser son compagnon.

"Bonjour!

-Salut!

-Hum qu'elle réveille." dit-il en en se mettant assis et en attrapant son pantalon et sa chemise.

"Hey! Tu vas ou?

-Vaut que j'aille mettre au courant Gia." dit-il avec tristesse.

"Ça va?

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de lui dire que je fais mourir."

Et il continua a s'habiller puis alla chez Marcel pour parlé avec Gia, qui était devenu sa protéger depuis un peu moins d'un an.

"Gia?

-Elijah!" dit-elle en sortant de sa chambre et s'asseyant dans le canapé. "Ça va?

-Pas vraiment!

-Sa a un rapport avec ton frère jumeau?

-Marcel t'en as parlé?

-Ouais! Donc?

-Mikael a attaqué chez nous et a réussi a le toucher avec une arme qui est faite pour tué ceux comme mon frère. Et...

-Quoi?

-A cause du fait qu'on est jumeaux la vie de chacun dépend de l'autre.

-Donc se qui va lui arriver va d'arriver à toi aussi.

-Oui!

-Combien de temps?

-Trois mois.

-Et Hayley elle en pense quoi?

-Elle a un peu accusé Joël. Mais on a décider de profiter de son cadeau même si c'est égoïste

-Et c'est quoi?

-Il a guérir notre stérilité à tout les deux et je voulais de demandé si tu voulais bien être la marraine de notre enfant si on réussi a en avoir un.

-Je serais plus qu'heureuse de l'être.

-Il vaut que j'y aille.

-D'accord."

Ils se levèrent et avant qu'il parte Gia le prit dans ses bras. Et il partit pour aller rejoindre Hayley au manoir ou Léa et Joël était la. Léa était entrain de vers un pendage a son père, la blessures avait l'aire de cette rouverte.

"Ça va?

-Oui c'est juste que le poison a rouvert la plaie mais c'est bon Léa ma fait les point de soudure.

-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette dague. Si tu veux bien?

-Bien sur mais peut-être attendre que les autre arrive."

Et quelque minute plus tard ils arrivèrent tous.

"Léa tu peux m'amenais le "Livres des ancien"?"

Elle sortit un livre très vieux et Joël l'ouvrit a une page et commença à lire.

"Il existait il y a très longtemps une princesse des anges au ailles si blanche que toute personnes les regardant étaient éblouie pas la lumière de celle-ci. Un jour ou elle alla dans les profondeur de la cité elle trouva un homme d'une grande splendeur enfermé dans une cellule complètement illuminé et la lumière lui brûlé la peau. Elle arrêta la lumière ne comprenant pas que son père, le roi, puis vers autant de mal a un homme. Elle discuta avec lui. Elle appris qu'il s'appelait Anoir, qu'il tait prisonnier a cause de sa différence car il ne pouvait supportais la lumière et que ces ailles avait la couleur de sang. Plus les années passait et plus il se rapproché. Un beau jour d'été son père lui annonça son mariage avec un autre ange et sous l'emprise de la colère elle courut jusqu'à la cellule d'Anoir et se donna a lui."

Puis Léa tourna la page et lit la seconde.

"Deux mois après elle fut marié et n'alla plus jamais voir Anoir. Mais malheureusement elle tomba enceinte. Le prince, son mari, fut plus qu'heureux et ne comprenais pas la tristesse de sa femme. La princesse alla voir son père et lui expliqua sa rencontre avec Anoir et elle appris tout la vérité sur lui. Anoir n'était pas un ange mais un démon et il avait été capturé trois cent ans avant mais il avait réussi a tué une centaine d'anges et de sorcier avant d'être emprisonner dans la cage de lumière divine. Pendant tout sa grossesse la princesse pria pour que son enfant ne soit pas comme son père. Quand elle accoucha de pas un mes deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, ils avaient déjà des ailes, celle de sa fille était aussi blanche que les siennes alors que le petit garçon avait des ailes aussi noir que le charbon et il fut enfermé dans la prison de son père avec celui si pendant que sa sœur vivait dans la cité.

-Le garçon avait était nommé Nox et jusqu'à ça vingtième années il vivat dans ce cachot lumineux élevé par son père mais par rapport a son père il ne craignait pas la lumière et il développa sa puissance pour finir par réussir a éteindre définitivement la lumière du cachot malheureusement il n'avait pas réussis a temps et son père était mort. Avec un des os de son père il se forgea une dague noir et enferma a l'intérieur le sang de son père qui était toxique pour les anges.

-La jeune fille avait était nommé Lux et avait vécu en pensant que le mari de sa mère était son père. Elle avait les ailes toujours aussi blanche que sa mère et les cheveux blond presque blanc. Elle ne savait rien de la vérité sur sa famille jusqu'à que son frère remonte et que beaucoup de gens meurent. Mais surtout une nuit toute sa famille sauf elle furent empoisonner par le sang du démon et elle se décida a trouver le coupable.-Quand elle retrouva le jeune homme elle fut choque par leurs ressemblance mai surtout pas ses ailes et son arme. Ils se battaient après que le jeune homme eut appris à Lux toute la vérité sur sa naissance et elle utilisa son sceptre de lumière pour le combattre, elle réussi a le blesser gravement mais il réussi a s'échapper.

-Avant de mourir Nox se posta tout au-dessus de la cité pour lancer un sort à la famille royal des anges pour les punir de se qu'il lui ont fait à lui et a son père cette malédiction est que tout les millénaire il posséderais un enfant de roi et tuera tout la famille royal."

Joël referma le livre.

"Donc notre père serait enfaîte la réincarnation de se Nox?

-Oui! Sauf ce qu'il ne dise pas c'est que avant de mourir Lux a jeté le même sort. Et a cause de la couleur de mes ailles tout le monde pense que ces moi la réincarnation de Lux."


	21. Chapter 11

1mois après/ Hôpital Hope Zion/ Toronto :

Toute l'équipe était réunie dans la salle de pause a part Joël.

« Vous trouvez pas que Joël est bizarre c'est temps-ci ? »demanda Alex.

« Si, déjà il opère plus !

-Maggie a raison. Et tout le monde sait que c'est l'une des choses que Joël adore dans son boulot.

-Sa mon cher Charlie je crois savoir pourquoi ?

-Crache le morceau Zach.

-Il n'opère plus mais continue les consultation au urgence et j'ai remarqué qu'il ne bouge plus son bras gauche.

-Tu pense qu'il est paralysé ?

-Oui Alex. »

A se moment la Joël entra dans la pièce habiller d'un t-shirt noir d'un jeans et de basket noir. Et tout le monde vit se que Zach avait déjà remarqué que son bras gauche ne bouger pas.

« Joël ?

-Oui Alex.

-Ça va ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Car tu n'opère plus et que ton bras gauche a l'aire paralysé.

-SHAHIR ! » cria Maggie.

« J'ai manqué de tact encore une fois ?

-Oui ! »

Joël pris son café et s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté d'Alex.

« Oui mon bras est bien paralysé, mais j'ai aussi mes jambes qui ont du mal a me tenir des fois.

-Qu'es qui t'arrive Jo. Tu sais que tu peux nous en parlé. Et on trouvera se que tu as.

-Alex je sais déjà se que j'ai et c'est incurable.

-C'est quoi ?

-J'ai était empoisonner et il n'existe pas de remède.

-C'est quoi comme poison.

-Je peux pas vous le dire ici Gavin, mais pour ceux qui voudrais absolument le savoir venez chez moi se soir vers 19h.

Et il repartit vers son bureau tout le monde se pausé des question donc Alex et Maggie donnèrent l'adresse a ceux qui ne l'avait pas.

Vers 19h ils s'arrivèrent tous devant la maison de Joël. A part Alex tous furent surpris de la taille de la maison.

« C'est quoi cette maison ? » demanda Charlie.

« Vous étiez pas au courant que Joël est riche ?

-Non Alex !

-Pas vous le savez maintenant. »

Et ils allèrent vers la porte au passage il se virent trois voiture en plus de celle de Joël. Maggie toqua a la porte et se vue un jeune homme blond qui leurs répondit.

« Bonjour ! Vous devaient être les amis de Joël ?

-Oui, c'est sa. Je suis Alex Reid et vous êtes ?

-Michael Mikaelson, un ami de la famille. Entrez. »

Ils entrèrent et furent amenait dans une pièce ou il y avait un billard, un écran plat avec au moins trois console et devant un canapé et deux fauteuils ainsi qu'un bar qui amenait sur la cuisine et une table ou était assis Léa entrain de réviser ses cours de première et un autre jeune homme avec les même cheveux noir indomptable de Joël mais les yeux vert presque émeraude et derrière la table un autre jeune homme brun mais yeux bleu acier, qui devait être plus vieux que le brun mais plus jeune que le blond, était entrain de peintre. Chacun était habiller différemment. Le blond portait un t-shirt avec un groupe de musique dessus et un jean, le jeune peintre portait un débardeur taché de peinture et in jogging, le dernier des hommes portait une chemise bleu avec un veston noir et un pantalon gris et Léa était en pyjama.

« Bonjour ! » dirent-ils.

« Salut. » dit Léa en se levant. « Je fais peut-être faire les présentation... Donc vous avez déjà rencontré Michael qui est avocats, ensuite le peintre c'est Neal et celui plongeais dans ses calculs c'est Nikola. »

Neal fut le seul a sortir de son occupation pour venir les salué après s'être essuyais les mains.

« Faite pas attention a mon petit-frère quand il est dans ses calculs on peut plus l'en sortir.

-Aussi, ton frère est si intelligent.

-Oh, chérie tu es réveiller ?

-Oui. Réveiller pas des coup de pied. Bonjour vous devez être les amis de Joël ?

-Oui !

-Je suis Aurore la fiancé de Neal. Léa tu veux bien allée chercher ton père il est dans son bureau.

-Oui. Je fais y allée. »

Et elle monta au deuxième étage pour trouvé son père endormis sur son bureau et elle vit sur son bras gauche ses veines était ressortit mais surtout ses doigt commencé a être violet.

« Papa.

-Hum... Léa ?

-Oui. T'es collègues son là en bas.

-J'arrive. Tu m'aide a mettre mon pull ?

-Bien sur. »

Et elle attrapa le pull qui était sur le canapé quand elle revient elle fit le papier sur le quel il s'était endormi ou il y avait marqué « Testament de Joël Philippe Mikaelson-Goran ».

« T'as commencé a le rédiger ?

-Oui. Bon on y va ? »

Et il commença a avancé mais il du se rattrapé a son bureau.

« Ça va ?

-C'est rien.

-Je fais d'aider. »

Elle passa son bras autour des ses hanches et passa l'un de ses bras a lui autour de ses épaules pour descendre les marches. Quand les garçon les firent arrivaient Michael et Neal se levèrent pour l'accompagné jusqu'à la table ou tout les autre était assis.

« Joël ça va ?

-Oui juste mes jambes qui me lâche.

-T'en as encore pour combien de temps ? » demanda Dana

« Maximum deux mois.

-Et sa fait combien de temps que t'es infecté ?

-Un mois c'était juste avant que je revienne de ma semaine de vacances avec Léa.

-Et c'est quoi comme poison ?

-Avant de leurs répondre a sa vaudras peut-être leurs dire tout la vérité sur nous et notre famille. » déclara Michael.

« Tu as raison.

-Et c'est quoi cette vérité ?' demanda Gavin.

« La vérité c'est que tout les légendes sur les vampire, les loups, les sorcières et les anges sont réelles.

-T'as péter un câble Joël ? » dit Victor

« Non. Je même vous le prouvez enfin l'un d'eux peux le faire car je suis un peu fatiguer.

-Sa me dérange pas de le faire.

-Merci Neal. »

Donc Neal se leva de table et sortit ses grande ailles devant tout le monde plusieurs d'entre eux reculèrent et certain restèrent choqué devant le spectacle jusqu'à qu'il rétracte ses ailles et juste après Nikola pris son visage de vampire se qui fit peur a tout le monde sauf a ceux déjà au courant.

« D'accord ! Joël explique !

-Tu calmes Alex. Donc déjà nous somme tous des anges mais Nikola est en plus un vampire.

-T'es un anges ?

-Oui ! Et Michael, Neal et Nikola sont mes fils.

-T'as quel age ?

-Un peu plus de mille ans.

-Je suis sortit avec un vieillard.

-Merci Maggie.

-Désolé mais c'est vrais.

-Et on a autre chose a savoir sur toi ? » demanda Zach.

« Je suis l'héritier au trône des anges avec mon frère jumeaux Elijah qui est lui un vampire mais comme je fais mourir et donc lui aussi, mes oncles font continuer a régner jusqu'à qu'il y est a nouveau des jumeaux dans la famille.

-T'as un frère jumeau ?

-Oui. Mais on a était séparé quand in avait huit mois car mon père voulait me tué a cause de se que je suis.

-En claire Mikael est un enfoiré.

-Ton vocabulaire Neal !

-Désolé. »


	22. Chapter 12

Maison de Joël/Toronto :  
>« Donc tu as plus de mille ans, t'es un anges, t'as quatre enfants et un frère jumeaux ?<br>-Oui Alex.  
>-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit quand on sortais ensemble ?<br>-J'avais peur de ta réaction.  
>-Et Jessica elle le savait ?<br>-Oui. Car elle était comme moi tout comme mes autres ex-femmes. Il y a eu que toi et Maggie, comme humaine, ou c'est allait plus loin qu'une nuit.  
>-Tes autres ex-femmes ? Combien ?<br>-En content Jess. Quatre.  
>-Donc...<br>-Aucun d'entre nous n'a la même mère. » intervient Nikola.  
>Alex se le va pour sortir sur la terrasse accessible par la cuisine. Joël la suivit avec difficulté.<br>« Alex ? » dit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil d'extérieur.  
>« Jo, laisse moi.<br>-Je suis désolé.  
>-C'est a cause de sa que tu m'as...<br>-Que je t'ai trompé ?...Oui, je voulais pas de faire de mal et que tu pense que c'est de ta fautes donc j'ai décider de joué au con.  
>-Mais tu m'as fait du mal, je t'aimais et je pensé que tu m'aimais car tu avais quitté ta femme pour moi.<br>-Sa m'a fais du mal a moi aussi. Car se que je t'ai fait va a l'encontre de se que je suis.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Les anges ne doivent jamais faire du mal a quelqu'un d'autre et surtout au humain car notre devoir c'est de protéger. C'est souvent pour sa que les humains nous appelle aussi des anges gardiens. La punissions qu'on nous recevons quand on ose faire intentionnellement du mal a une personne qui ne la pas mériter au yeux des anciens, c'est de ressentir sa douleur en mille voix plus forte et jusqu'à qu'il c'est décider qu'ils sont fini de nous punir.  
>-Combien de temps la tu ressentis ?<br>-Je la ressent encore maintenant. Car je t'aime toujours Alex.  
>-Moi aussi. » souffla-t-elle.<br>« Quoi ?  
>-Jo' je t'aime toujours. J'ai jamais réussi a te le dire. Et maintenant tu vas mourir.<br>-Tu trouveras encore l'amour. T'as Charlie !  
>-Non, on est séparer. Car il c'est rendu comte de mes sentiments pour toi.<br>-Et qu'es que tu veux faire maintenant.  
>-Passé les deux mois qu'il te reste auprès de toi.<br>-Non ! Je veux pas que tu me vois mourir.  
>-Je m'enfiche de se que tu veux ou pas. Je resterais au près de toi jusqu'à la fin.<br>-Alex. Tu ne sais même pas qui m'a fais sa.  
>-Je sais que justice sera rendu.<br>-C'est mon père.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-La personne qui m'a empoisonner c'est mon père et c'était volontaire.  
>-Pourquoi ? Tu voulais mourir ?<br>-Non ! Ce qui c'est passé c'est que moi et Elijah ont était dans son bureau pendant que Léa était dans la cour avec Hope, la fille de mon demi-frère Niklaus. Quand on est descendu après avoir entendu Hope crier on a vue que Mikael tenait Léa et qu'elle avait Hope dans les bras. Il m'a demandais si j'étais prés a sacrifier ma vie et celle de mon frère pour ma fille. Donc je lui ai répondu que « je donnerais tout se que j'ai pour savoir mes enfants heureux et en bonne santé" et il m'a envoyer sa dague dans la ventre. C'est elle qui contient le poison.  
>-Et c'est quoi comme poison?<br>-Une de nos légende dis que un prince noir de notre famille qui serait issu de l'union d'une princesse anges et d'un démon, aurais fabriquer cette dague avec un os de son père et aurais enfermé le sang du démon à l'intérieur.  
>-Et comment ton père est entré en possession de cette dague?<br>-Cette même légende dis que le prince avant de mourir a lancé un sort qui fait que tout les millénaires il possède un prince, et il y a mille ans se prince c'était mon père. Il est entré en possession de la dague à l'age de 20 ans quand il a fini sa formation de militaire et quand ils sont annoncé le mariage de mon oncle Aaron avec ma mère, mon père est entré dans une rage folle car il était lui aussi amoureux de ma mère et il a utilisé la dague sur tout sa famille c'est dernière victimes ont était ses parent et le jumeaux de son père.  
>-Y'a toujours des jumeaux?<br>-C'est une des deux règle pour monté sur le trône.  
>-Et c'est quoi ces règles?<br>-Alors la première c'est d'être des jumeaux, des jumelles ou des faux jumeaux, la deuxième c'est que l'un doit être anges et l'autre doit être autre chose que ange, sorcier, loup, humain ou vampire même hybride mais surtout pas anges..  
>-Mais comment vous faites si il n'y a personnes qui remplisse ces critères.<br>-C'est jamais arrivé mais vue que mes oncles commencent a se faire vieux et que je fais mourir, si ils ne pouvait plus régner alors mes enfants, tout les quatre, s'occupèrent de la cité jusqu'à qu'ils aient eu des jumeaux qui ont atteint l'age de 20 ans minimum... On verrait mieux de rentré.  
>-Tu vas y arrivé?<br>-Avec un peu d'aide."  
>Et Alex s'approcha pour l'aidé a se levait mais quand ils furent debout l'un en face de l'autre ils ne purent s'empêché de s'embrassé.<br>"Je t'aime!" dirent-ils en même temps se qui les fit rire puis ils rentrèrent mains dans la mains.  
>Quand il furent a l'intérieur tout le monde avait les yeux rivé sur la table et Nikola avait l'aire honteux.<br>"Nikki?  
>-Oui papa.<br>-Aurais-tu utiliser ton ouïe de vampire pour écouter ma conversation avec Alex?  
>-C'est Léa qui m'y a forcé.<br>-Non me je rêve, tu me balance comme sa. Moi ta petite-s½ur. Et je t'ai pas forcée j'ai proposé."  
>Joël riait doucement de la dispute entre ces deux derniers enfants.<br>"C'est bon stop tout les deux.  
>-Désolé!" dirent-ils en même temps se qui amusa leurs père et leurs frères qui était habitué a la complicité des deux plus jeunes.<br>"Papa!  
>-Oui ma chérie.<br>-Ton téléphone a sonné.  
>-C'était qui?<br>-Oncle Elijah, je lui est dit que tu le rappellerais.  
>-Je fais le faire."<br>Donc il alla jusqu'à la commode attraper son téléphone pour appeler son frère avant de passer dans la cuisine.  
>"Donc toi et Joël?<br>-Oui Maggie.  
>-Il aura valu qu'il soit entrain de mourir pour que tu lui dise que tu l'aimes." déclara Victor.<br>"Léa?  
>-Oui.<br>-Il existe vraiment aucun remède.  
>-Non! Pas a ma connaissance. Alex, je suis désolé.<br>-C'est moi qui devrait te dire sa. Car c'est toi qui vas perdre ton père.  
>-Ouais. Je pleins surtout Hayley.<br>-Hayley?  
>-Le fiancé d'Elijah, le frère jumeau de mon père."intervint Michael.<br>"Vous avez quel âge tout les quatre?  
>-J'ai 672 ans, Neal et Aurore ont 458 ans, Nikola a 295 ans et Léa vient de fêté c'est 17 ans.<br>-Ouah! Sacré différence."Dit Charlie.  
>"Léa, je viens de me rappelais d'un truc.<br>-Quoi?  
>-Quand je vivais avec ton père et que tu venais nous rentre visite il y avait toujours un petit garçon de deux ans de pus que toi je me souvient juste de son nom de famille Wolf.<br>-C'est Derek. Et?  
>-Je me demande se qu'il est devenu et si vous êtes toujours amis.<br>-Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Vu que dans un ans ils font se marié.  
>-NEAL!<br>-Quoi? C'est un mariage organisé?" les interrompit Dawn  
>"Quelqu'un a parlé de mariage arrangé?<br>-On parlé de Derek, papa.  
>-Oh! Donc Dawn je t'arrête tout de suite ce n'est pas un mariage organisé même si il est prévu depuis que Léa est venu au monde.<br>-Pour moi sa signifie mariage organisé.  
>-Bon papa je fais expliqué. Derek fait partit des dernier Loup Originel et ces Loup la ne peuvent être qu'avec leurs âme-s½ur et le père de Derek étant un ami de la famille il est donc venu avec ses deux fils et sa femme pour féliciter mes parents. Derek avait deux ans mais il a pu s'approché de mon berceau et quand il ma touché d'après les personne présente il y a eu une grande lumière et après j'avais un triskel gravé dans le cou et lui avait notre signe gravé dans le siens."<p> 


	23. Chapter 13

Le lendemain/Hôpital/Salle de repos:  
>Alex arriva dans la salle ou Maggie, Gavin, Dana, Melanda et Shahir étaient déjà là entrain de prendre leurs café. Ce fut Maggie qui vient a sa rencontre.<br>"Alex ça va?  
>-Oui. C'est juste que c'est dur de me dire que dans deux mois il ne sera plus la.<br>-Tu devrais peut-être prendre un congé.  
>-C'est déjà fait. J'ai demandé deux mois. C'est notre dernier jours de travaille a tout les deux. Il est entrain de donner sa démission."<br>Dana s'approcha d'eux et pris la jeune femme dans ses bras au moment ou elle craqua c'est a se moment que rentra Reycraft, qui était le seul a ne pas être au courant car il ne travailler pas hier.  
>« Oula ! Qu'es qui se passe ? Quelqu'un est mort ?<br>-Reycraft !  
>-Quoi ? Je rigole.<br>-C'est pas drôle.  
>-C'est bon Mel. Il est pas au courant.<br>-Au courant de quoi ?  
>-Joël n'a plus que deux mois a vivre. » Lui dit Shahir<br>« Je suis désolé Alex. Ça va ?  
>-Non. Pas vraiment. En plus il a valu qu'il soit entrain de mourir pour que je réussisse a lui dire que je l'aime toujours. »<br>Se qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est que Joël était arrivé juste derrière Reycraft mais était ressortit pour se laisser tombé contre le mur et contemplé le tatouage sur son poignée quand Charlie arriva.  
>« Joël ?<br>-Salut Charlie.  
>-Ça va ?<br>-A merveille. Je fais mourir et la femme que j'aime est a l'intérieur entrain de pleuré a cause de moi.  
>-D'accord question bête. C'est quoi ce tatouage ?<br>-La première vois que j'ai vue Alex il est apparu. C'est l'écriture de mon peuple. Et se sont les initial d'Alex AR.  
>-Attend sa ressemble a se qui est arrivé pour ta fille avec son petit-ami.<br>-Oui je sais.  
>-Donc Alex est ton âme-sœur. Mais pourquoi tu l'as tombé alors ?<br>-Car j'avais peur de sa réaction. Bon vaut que j'aille travailler. C'est mon dernier jour.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-J'ai donner ma démission à Bryan et il m'a répondu qu'il préféré me donner deux mois de vacances et si il reçoit mon acte de décès il donne mon poste. Je lui est conseiller toi ou Shahir.  
>-Merci. »<br>Et Joël partit faire son boulot.  
>Parking de l'hôpital20 h :  
>Joël et Alex se diriger vers la voiture de la jeune femme qui avait amené l'ange le matin. Quand il commencèrent a roulé Joël remarqua qu'il n'allait pas vers chez lui.<br>« Heu... Alex ? On va ou ?  
>-On asse chez moi pour que je récupère des affaires. Je te l'ai dit, je veux passer les dernier moments qu'il de reste avec toi.<br>-D'accord alors prévois beaucoup car mon cousin vient me chercher demain car je rendre à la cité.  
>-D'accord. »<br>Et il continuèrent a roulé jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme puis quand elle eu récupéré ces affaires ils repartirent vers la maison de Joël.  
>« En faite Jo, tu m'as peut parlé de ta famille.<br>-Oh et bien mon père, Mikael, est un enfoiré qui a tué toute ma famille, ma mère, Esther, est une sorcière très puissante qui a transformé tout mes frères et ma sœur en vampire après la mort du plus jeune, Henrick. Ensuite elle eu deux liaison extraconjugal une avec mon oncle Aaron et il sont eu mon premier petit-frère, Finn, ensuite la deuxième c'était avec le roi des loup Eric et est arrivé mon deuxième petit-frère, Niklaus. Après sa avec mon père elle a eu ma sœur Rebekah et mes deux petits-frères, Kol et Henrick. Mon demi-frère Niklaus a eu une fille il y a un an elle s'appelle Hope, il a eu avec Hayley qui pendant sa grossesse est tombé amoureuse de mon frère jumeau Elijah. Et c'est tout.  
>-Ouah ! C'est compliqué l'amour dans ta famille.<br>-Je te le fais pas dire.  
>-Et tes frères et ta sœur ils sont pas en couple.<br>-Heu non. A part Elijah. Finn a était marié il y a 900 ans a une autre vampire mais elle morte quand lui aussi est mort i ans, mais il a était ramené a la vie quand ma mère est revenu aussi. Kol, qui entre autre a aussi était tué mais a aussi était ramené...  
>-Par ta mère ? » dit-elle en se garant devant la maison.<br>« Non par une sorcière du nom de Bonnie Bennett qui est l'ancre entre notre monde et l'autre coté. Qui est le purgatoire des être surnaturel tourmenté et surtout pour les vampires. » dit il en ouvrant la porte puis la laissa passé.  
>Quand ils allèrent au salon ils trouvèrent les cinq assit dans le canapé a regardé un film.<br>« Salut papa, bonjour Alex.  
>-Bonjour.<br>-On vous a laisser a manger dans le four et oncle Matt a appelé il vient demain vers 11 heure pour nous chercher.  
>-Merci Neal. »<br>Et ils allèrent dans la cuisine ou la table était mise pour deux. Ils virent aussi que Michael avait sortit tout les dossiers sur leurs famille. Joël voulut sortir le plat du four mais Alex l'arrêta.  
>« Quoi ?<br>-Je fais le faire car c'est plutôt dangereux avec un bras paralysé.  
>-D'accord. Pendant ce temps je fais regardé se qu'il a mit dans les dossiers. »<br>Pendant qu'Alex sortait le plat et remplis leurs assiettes de lasagne, Joël regardait les dossiers pour finir par en sortir une feuille avec un arbre généalogique de cinq génération de la famille Mikaelson.  
>« C'est quoi ?<br>-Tien regarde.  
>-C'est l'arbre généalogique te ta famille. Sa signifie quoi les étoile orange ?<br>-Se sont ceux qui sont monté sur le trône.  
>-Et les croix ?<br>-Les morts et sur cette feuille a part Henrick c'est mon père qui les a tous tué.  
>-C'est très réjouissant. En faite ta 'avait pas fini de me parlé des vie amoureuse de ta fratrie.<br>-J'en était ou ?  
>-A Kol, qui a était ramené a la vie par l'ancre.<br>-Ah oui. Kol est un coureur de jupon il ne pourrais jamais se satisfaire d'une seul femme. Rebekah n'a jamais eu de chance tout les hommes qu'elle a aimé ont étaient tué par Klaus, Elijah ou Kol. Les seul qui ont survécu sont Stefan Salvatore que Klaus a obliger a oublier et Marcel Gérard le fils adoptif de Klaus. Et bien sur Niklaus lui pense que l'amour est la plus grande faiblesse des vampires mais il est amoureux d'une jeune vampire du nom de Caroline Forbes qui est amoureuse de lui mais qui aussi le déteste car il a essayer de tué sa meilleure ami et a tué la mère de son ex-petit-ami, qui est le première hybride que mon frère a fait.  
>-Hybride ?<br>-Ah oui ! Comme le père de Nik était un loup, quand ma mère les a transformer en vampire sa et qu'il a fait sa première victime il a enclenché le gène, car c'est en tuant que sa se déclenche. Mais quand mon père a tout comprit il obliger a lui jeté une malédiction qui brider son coté loup, malédiction qu'il a briser i ans.  
>-C'est vraiment compliquer.<br>-Je te le fait pas dire. »  
>Et ils continuèrent de dîner pour ensuite aller se couché et comme Alex ne voulait pas le quitter ils dormirent ensemble.<p> 


	24. Chapter 14

Le lendemain/Chambre de Joël/8h :

Alex se réveilla tout doucement avec la lumière du jour qui passé a travers les rideaux de la chambre. Elle se tourna pour admiré l'homme a ces coté et elle se rendit conte qu'il était en sueur et qu'il avait du mal à respiré donc elle le secoua pour le réveiller. Quand il se réveilla se fut en sursaut et son sceptre vola directement jusque dans sa main.

« Jo ! C'est moi. Alex.

-Alex ! … Je suis désolé. » dit-il en reposant le sceptre sur sa table de chevet sous sa forme « bâton ».

« Ça va ?

-Oui juste un cauchemar »

A se moment là la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une tête brune.

« Bonjour. Bien dormis ?

-Bonjour ma chérie.

-Bonjour Léa.

-Miki m'envoie vous dire que le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

-On arrive tout de suite, ma puce. »

Et Léa ressortit pour rejoindre ses frères pendant que Joël s'habiller et qu'Alex enfilé un gilet avant de descendre.

« Bonjour. » dirent-ils en même temps.

Joël alla embraser ses enfants et sa belle-fille.

« Ça va mieux tes jambes ?

-Oui t'inquiète pas Neal. J'ai encore deux mois a vivre.

-Je disais sa car j'ai pas envie de te portais a travers un portail d'oncle Matt.

-Un portail ?

-Tu lui a pas dit ?

-J'ai oublier, Nikki.

-M'appelle pas comme sa. Tu sais que je déteste se surnom.

-C'est pour sa que je t'appelle Nikki. Et pour en revenir au portail. Mon cousin Mathieu a la capacité de se téléporté et de crée des portail pour envoyer des personnes d'un point A à un point B.

-D'accord et vous vous êtes capable de quoi ?

-Alors moi je peux guérir n'importe quoi, contrôlé les 4 élément, me transformé en n'importe quel animal, je suis capable de télékinésie et je suis un sorcier.

-Heu... Moi ! Je contrôle la terre et transformé n'importe quel métaux en se que je veux et aussi un sorcier. » Répondit Michael.

« Ah moi ! Donc je contrôle l'eau et respire sous l'eau. Je peux me transformé en puma et je suis aussi un sorcier. » déclara Neal.

« J'ai juste la capacité de contrôlé l'électricité et comme je suis aussi un vampire je n'ai pas hériter des capacité de sorcier de papa.. »dit Nikola

« Je peux me téléporté et voir l'avenir. Mais j'arrive pas encore a faire des portail comme Mathieu. » dit Aurore.

« Je contrôle l'air, je suis télépathe, je peux guérir toute blessure ou maladie et je peux me transformait en tigre. Et bien sur je suis aussi une sorcière. » dit Léa.

« Ouah ! T'as beaucoup de pouvoir Jo.

-Et encore heureux vu se qu'il est.

-T'es quoi ?

-Tu lui as pas dit.

-C'est pas quelque chose qui se dit facilement ma chérie.

-Alors t'es quoi ?

-Papa est la réincarnation d'une ancienne anges très puissante.

-Une ?

-Voila pourquoi j'en parle pas. Et oui d'après le conseil des ancien je serais la réincarnation de Lux qui a pour seul but de tué son frère qui pour mon plus grand plaisir a fait sa réincarnation dans le corps de mon père.

-D'accord sa devient trop compliqué pour moi et en plus j'ai pas pris mon café. »

Donc ils arrêtèrent de parlé d'ange et de magie pendant le petit-déjeuner mais Alex en apprit plus sur les quatre enfants de Joël et sa belle-fille. Elle apprit que Michael est un des plus grand avocat de New York, que Neal était le célèbre peintre des peinture « Anges & Démon », que Nikola était un des grand inventeur de ces deux dernier siècle et qu'il travailler à Vancouver et que Léa entré en terminal S dans un lycée de France pour ensuite faire des études d'architecture. Mais elle apprit aussi que Léa et Michael avait une formation de diplomate, Léa l'avait choisie pour être au saint de la communauté anges une conseillère de ses oncles ou de son père et Michael était traducteur alors que les deux autre et Aurore avaient une formation scientifique et bien sur que Joël avait lui fait médecine comme formation.

Après le petit-déjeuner Alex et Joël remontèrent dans la chambre ou il alla vers sa commode pour en sortir un flacon avec un produit bleu-vert et une seringue.

« Qu'es que tu fais ?

-T'inquiète pas. C'est pas de la drogue. C'est une décoction de plante faite par une sorcière pour atténuer les symptôme de paralysie. Tu veux bien me faire l'injection ?

-Bien sur dit moi ou ? »

Joël remplit la seringue avant de la tendre a la jeune femme pour ensuite enlevé son t-shirt et le pansement au niveau de son ventre.

« Ouah. » dit-elle en voyant la blessure qui avait plusieurs fois était recousu.

Mais surtout le plus impressionnant était les veines noir qui s'étendait tout autour de la blessure.

« Donc ?

-T'essaye de piquer au plus prés de la blessure. »

Donc elle plaça sa main libre sur son ventre pour bien voir ou entré l'aiguille puis elle fit entré doucement l'aiguille dans la peau de son ventre. Se qui le fit grimacer.

« Ça va ?

-Oui !

-C'est qui, qui te la fait normalement ?

-Léa ou Nikola. Ils sont assez doué. Et mon ex-femme Natalia quand elle est venue car elle est médecin.

-C'est la quel ? » dit-elle en ressortant l'aiguille pour ensuite aller la jeté et chercher un pansement de rechange

« La mère de Nikola, ma troisième femme et qui a était transformait en vampire.

-Et les deux autre ? » en commençant à appliquer la compresse pour ensuite l'accrocher a sa peau.

« Ma première femme s'appelle Amélia c'est la mère de Michael, elle a 20 ans de plus que moi et c'est une anges. Elle a fait une formation de diplomate et on sait rencontré car c'est la plus proche conseillère de mon oncle Aaron. Ma seconde femme c'est Malia la mère de Neal. Elle est aussi une ange et elle a fait une formation de scientifique tout comme Neal. »

« Et tu l'as rencontré comment ?

-Mais t'es curieuse aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai envie de mieux de connaître. Alors ?

-Je l'ai rencontré quand elle travailler sur une nouvel machine pour l'hôpital et j'étais chef de l'hôpital.

-Et t'es autres ex-femme ?

-Nathalia travailler avec moi et Jessica nous avez accompagné avec John pour délibéré d'un traité avec une meute de loup en France. »

Et ils continuèrent a parlé de la vie de Joël, son enfance, ses oncles, ses amis, sa famille et surtout son frère Elijah jusqu'à 10h45 ou il se mirent a préparait les affaire de Joël qui se résumèrent a pas grand chose : quelque livres, son téléphone, deux t-shirt qu'il aime beaucoup et ces affaire de toilettes.

« Tu prend rien d'autres ?

-J'ai mes affaires la bas. Et le cote vestimentaires est assez stricte.

-Comment sa stricte ?

-Quand on est au travail et surtout ayant plus de 20 ans, on doit porter pantalon blanc, notre veste et le t-shirt doit être de la couleur de notre formation.

-Et a quoi ressemble ta veste et ton t-shirt. »

Il alla vers son placard et en sortit la veste blanche avec les signe de formation et de peuple marqué dessus.

« Voila ma veste avec le signe des médecins, des anges et des sorcier. Et mes t-shirts doivent être gris. Les scientifique sont en bleu, les diplomate en rouge et les militaires en noir. »

Après sa ils s'entendirent un bruit étrange venant du rez-de-chaussé donc ils descendirent pour trouver un homme d'une quarantaine d'année habiller d'un pantalon blanc, d'une veste avec des signe et d'un t-shirt bleu.

« Matt !

-Hey Jo' ! Comment tu vas ?

-Sa pourrais aller mieux.

-Qu'es qu'il a ton bras ? » dit-il en remarquant la paralysie.

« Paralysie complète du bras gauche mais crasse a la décoction de plante de Ninon sa s'étend pas. Bon on y va ?

-C'est partit. »

Donc chacun prit son sac et Matt d'un mouvement de la main fit apparaître une sorte de vortex qu'ils traversèrent pour arrivé dans une grande salle de la tour blanche. Juste après, Léa, Michael, Nikola, Neal et Aurore les saluèrent pour partir se changer dans leurs chambre.

« Bon je fais vous laisser aussi et on se vois au dîner.

-Ouais a toute Matt. »

Et il partit vers les escaliers pour descendre.

« Bon on va aller poser nos affaires aussi.

-Je te suis. »

Et il partirent dans les étages.


	25. Chapter 15

Chambre de Joël :

Quand ils eurent passé la porte de la chambre de l'ange, Alex fut surprise car si chez lui sa chambre était dans les couleurs noir, marron et jaune, celle-ci était bleu claire et blanche plus des couleurs d'enfant.

« Ouah !

-On se moque pas j'ai pas changé grand chose depuis mes 15 ans. La dernière chose a avoir changé c'est mon lit qui est devenue un deux place.

-D'accord je me moquerais pas de ta chambre.

-Bon je fais faire de la place dans le placard pour tes affaire. »

Il ouvrit le placard et Alex vit qu'il était pas temps remplit. Sur une étagère il y avait 5 t-shirt gris et 5 t-shirt normal plus 3 pantalon blanc et 2 jeans et pendu a une bar il y avait un costume blanc et gris, une veste en cuir et une sorte de cape d'hiver gris et en bas deux boite en carton que Joël prit dans ses mains pour ensuite lui donner la plus grosse.

« Qu'es que c'est ?

-Un cadeau que quand on était ensemble je pensé te donner le jour ou tu serais au courant. »

Et elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir une robe noir et blanche.

« J'aimerais que tu l'as mette pour le dîner.

-Bien sur que je fais la mettre, elle est magnifique Joël.

-Dans la deuxième boite c'est les chaussures.

-Ou est la salle de bain pour que j'aille me changer.

-La porte derrière toi. »

Quand elle ressortit Joël en resta sans voix.

« Ça va Jo ?

-Oui c'est juste que tu es magnifique.

-Merci.

-Et si on aller dîner ?

-Je te suis. »

Et ils sortirent de la chambre pour monté a l'étage du dessus et aller au bout du couloir pour entré dans la salle à manger de la famille royal. Les quatre enfants de Joël était déjà la accompagné d'Aurore et de trois autres garçons.

« Bonjour vous trois.

-Bonjour oncle Joël. » répondirent-ils.

« Alex je te présente Steven le cousin de Léa du coté de Jess, ensuite Derek le fiancé de Léa et son frère Dany.

-Je rencontre enfin la fameuse Alex Reid. » entendirent-ils de derrière eux.

Quand ils se retournèrent ils furent en face de deux hommes blond se ressemblante énormément.

« Et voici mes oncle Aaron et Eddy. Qui m'ont élevé.

-Enchanté de vous rencontré.

-Moi de même mademoiselle Reid. Joël nous a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai déjà l'impression de vous connaître Miss Reid. Derek ! Ton père dînera-t-il avec nous ?

-Non malheureusement il a une réunion et maman ne se sent pas très bien.

-Quel dommage. »dit Eddy qui n'avait pas parlé une seul fois.

« Et si nous passion a table ? »

Et tout le monde s'assit. Aaron et Eddy a un bout chacun. Aaron était entouré de Joël et Dany alors que Eddy avait Léa et Neal accompagné de Aurore et Derek. Nikola et Steven était entre les deux loup alors que Michael se retrouvé entre Aurore et Alex qui était a coté de Joël.

« Donc Miss Reid, vous êtes médecin ?

-Oui Messieurs Mikaelson. Plus exactement je suis chirurgienne.

-Appelé moi Aaron.

-Alors appelé moi Alex.

-Bien Alex. Avez vous des frères ou des sœur ?

-Oui quatre frères messieurs.

-J'avais moi même deux frère avant mais je n'ai plus qu'Eddy.

-Vous parlé du père du Joël, n'es pas ?

-Oui. Jo vous a parlé de lui ?

-Oui, je suis au courent de se qu'il a fait votre famille. » dit-elle en dégustant l'entré.

« Mikael n'a pas toujours était le monstre dont tout le monde parle.

-Comment était-il avant ?

-Adorable. Il était gentil, drôle, un peu comme Joël mais en plus sérieux. »

Ils continuèrent de discutait et après Joël du aller a une réunion pour sa succession à l'hôpital. Alex retourna dans la chambre jusqu'à que Léa arrive avec son ordinateur-disque.

« Hey !

-Salut Léa. Qu'es que c'est ?

-J'ai mit dans mon ordinateur les photos de papa. Tu veux les voire ?

-Oui bien sur. »

Léa enclencha son ordinateur et mit en route les photos de son père bébé.

« Ouah il était adorable.

-Oui ! Un vrais petit ange. »

Et elles continuèrent a regardé. Il eu une photo de lui a 8 ans ou il était très bronzé. Vers 15 heure Joël rentra et il s'était sur ces photos de mariages.

« Hey vous regardé quoi toute les deux ?

-Des photos de toi. T'était mignon petit. »


	26. Chapter 16

2 mois plus tard/Chambre d'hôpital :

Joël était allonger dans un lit d'hôpital avec un respirateur et branché a des moniteur. Elijah était assis a coté de lui et lui tenait la main. Alex était endormi dans un fauteuil a coté du lit avec Melanda car quand son état c'était aggravé et que sa mémoire avait commençait a flanché ils était touts venu a la cité mais il n'y avait que Melanda, Zach, Maggie, Gavin et Dana qui avait put rester. Justement Dana arriva avec des cafés.

« Salut !

-Hey ! Dana dit moi que c'est du café.

-C'est du café tien. »

Alex se réveilla.

« Tien Alex. Et Léa m'a dit de vous amenez sa. » dit-elle en tentant une poche de sang a Elijah.

« Merci ! » dit-il en l'ouvrant et l'amena a ses lèvres pour en boire son contenu.

« Eli ? » entendirent-ils.

Joël enleva son masque pour respirer et regarda son frère avec peur.

« Eli ?

-Oui c'est moi Jo. Tu te souviens de moi.

-P-petit fr-frère.

-Oui. C'est sa Jo. Je suis ton petit frère.

-Ou ou je su-suis ?

-Tu est a l'hôpital Jo. A la cité.

-Ou est ma-maman ?

-Elle va arriver. »

Avec Elijah, Esther était une des seul personne qui rester dans la mémoire de Joël et depuis une semaine il demandé a la voir donc Rebekah et Kol était retourné, contre l'avis de Klaus, à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour essayer de convaincre Esther de venir voir son fils. Justement la porte se rouvrit sur Rebekah et Kol et juste derrière eux se trouvé leurs mère. Rebekah s'approcha du lit.

« Bonjour. Tu sais qui je suis ?

-Ré...

-Tu sais qui je suis pour toi ?

-Sœur ?

-Oui je suis ta petite sœur. Maman est là Jo.

-Ma-maman ?

-Joël ? »

Rebekah se poussa pour laisser passé leurs mère et fit un signe au autre pour les laisser entre mère et fils. Mais Joël supplia son jumeau du regard pour qu'il reste.

« Bonjour mon ange. » dit Esther en s'asseyant sur le lit et en passant sa main sur son front pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place.

« Maman ! C'est toi ?

-Oui mon chéri, c'est moi. »

Elijah observait la mère et le fils et il comprenait que pour Esther, Joël soit le fils parfait. Ange, gentil, sauve des vies et incapable de tué quelqu'un. Elle avait cette lueur de fierté qui a une époque lui était réservé. Tout les deux discutèrent jusqu'à que Joël se sente fatigué et est du mal a respirer.

« Jo faut que tu dors un peu. »

Et il remit le masque a oxygène avant de se rendormir. Esther et Elijah sortirent pour discutaient.

« Il en a pour combien de temps encore.

-D'après le médecin si il passe la nuit c'est un miracle.

-Je me rend conte que j'aurais put être plus présente pour lui.

-Mère ! Si vous l'aviez garder avec nous il serait mort.

-Tu me fais pensé à ton oncle et un peu a ton grand-père.

-Philippe ?

-Non de mon coté. Et tu porte son prénom.

-Jo me l'as dit quand il avait encore toute sa mémoire et je suis au courant pour Finn. Il est pas venu avec vous, mère ?

-Non. Ton frère est resté a la Nouvelle-Orléans. »

D'un coup ils s'entendirent un bruit bizarre venir de la chambre quand ils s'entrèrent il y avait un bouclier autour du lit et cinq personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, tout les autres arrivèrent juste derrière eux ayant aussi entendu le bruit.


	27. Chapter 17

Ils virent une jeune fille blonde dans un cercle de bougie incanté mais a cause du bouclier qu'elle crée ils n'entendaient pas se qui se passé. Ils virent deux jeunes hommes et deux jeunes femmes derrière la blonde qui s'affairaient autours de Joël. Après que l'une des jeunes fille est sortit une seringue, un flacon remplie d'un produit inconnue et un bocal vite, elles allèrent aidé l'autre dans son sort pendant que les garçon remonté le t-shirt de Joël et enlevé son pansement l'un des deux mit ses mains autour de la blessure pendant que l'autre prélevé le produit a l'aide de la seringue pour ensuite l'injecté dans le cœur de Joël. De l'autre coté Léa, Esther, Michael et Neal essayer de contré le sort mais avec grande difficulté. Ils arrêtèrent tout les quatre quand il virent une substance noir sortir du corps de l'ange et que ces doigt bouchèrent. Le jeune ayant mit ces mains autour de la blessure créa une bulle pour mettre la substance dans le bocal. L'autre jeune homme dit quelque chose au filles qui arrêtèrent le sort et le bouclier se baissa. Elijah, Esther, Alex et les enfants de Joël allèrent le voire pendant que Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Hayley et Marcel attrapèrent les cinq intrus.  
>« Arrêtaient ! » entendirent-ils vernirent de derrière eux.<br>Quand ils se retournèrent ils virent Joël assis et complètement lucide.  
>« Jo ! »s'exclama Rebekah en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.<br>« Rebekah je suis peut-être guéri mes pas complètement rétablie.  
>-Dessolé.<br>-C'est pas grave. Je crois que vous pouvez les lâcher. Et qui que vous soyez merci.  
>-De rien. » répondit un garçon brun au yeux vert.<br>« Mais vous êtes qui ? » demanda Klaus.  
>Esther s'approcha de la blonde et lui prit la main et fronça les sourcil.<br>« Mère ! Qu'es qui a ?  
>-C'est impossible !<br>-Quoi ?  
>-La magie de cette jeune fille est semblable a celle de Hope.<br>-Quoi ? C'est impossible. Il vaudrais qu'elle lui est volé sa magie. » dit Klaus  
>« Ou ?<br>-Ou qu'elle soit Hope.  
>-Bien joué ! Papa ! »<br>Ils furent tous choqué devant la révélation de cette jeune fille qui disait être Hope.  
>« Mais comment ?<br>-On vient du futur et on essaye d'empêché la fin du monde.  
>-Et vous quatre vous êtes qui ?<br>-C'est assez compliqué on verrait mieux d'aller autre part, j'aime pas trop les hôpitaux. » dit une des jeune filles brune.  
>Ils allèrent tous a la tour blanche dans la bibliothèque Joël du se déplacer en fauteuil roulant a cause de ses jambes. Quand ils furent tout assis dans les fauteuils a part Léa qui était assis par terre avec Hope sur ses genoux.<br>« Donc ?  
>-Tout les quatre on est pas encore né.<br>-Li passe pas par quatre chemin.  
>-Pas fait le toi.<br>-Très bien. Donc les deux la sont les enfant d'oncle Elijah et maman. » en montrant les deux jeune avec les yeux vert qui était un garçon et une fille. Hayley mit une main sur son ventre et la futur Hope se tourna vers les deux autres « Et se sont les enfant d'oncle Joël et Alex. »  
>Joël fut surpris ils avaient couché ensemble que très peu depuis qu'ils étaient remis ensemble mais il remarqua qu'Alex avait l'aire honteuse.<br>« Alex ? T'étais au courant ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Pourquoi, tu me l'as pas dit ?  
>-Quand je l'ai su tu ne de souvenais déjà plus de moi. »<br>Joël la prit dans ses bras et posa une mains sur son ventre.  
>« Vous, vous appelez comment ?<br>-Moi je m'appelle Andréa Mikaelson ! » dit la jeune file brune au yeux vert qui avait était présenté comme étant la fille d'Elijah et Hayley, puis le jeune homme a coté d'elle, son frère, se présenta.  
>« Moi j'ai était appelé par maman, Elijah Mikaelson Junior, mais tout le monde m'appelle Li.<br>-Bon tout comme Li, maman a pas fait très original vu que je me nomme Joël Goran Junior et tout le monde m'appelle Mini Jo ou Jol.  
>-Et enfin moi c'est Émilie Goran.<br>-D'accord ! Tout a l'heure vous avez dit que vous vouliez empêché la fin du monde mais comment et de quoi ? » demanda Elijah.  
>« On vient d'un monde ou toi et Jo vous êtes mort. Et Mikael n'attendais que sa pour prendre le contrôle.<br>-La fin du monde c'est Mikael ?  
>-Oui ! Papa la fin du monde c'est Mikael. Oncle Jo vous la expliquer sûrement Mikael est possédé par Nox et lui par Lux et ils ne peuvent revenir que tout les 1000 ans. Donc quand oncle Joël et Elijah sont mort pour lui il n'y avait rien qui puissent l'arrêter donc Nox a prit le total contrôle de Mikael, il est allé voir les humains et leurs a tout dit pour le surnaturels.<br>-Mais et les vampires contre des humains ils pouvaient se battre.  
>-Ce qui c'est passé c'est que Mikael a donné l'emplacement de la cité heureusement Aaron et Eddy avait fait évacué la cité. Mais ils restaient a chaque fois deux représentant de chaque race avec une dizaine d'homme chacun. Mais ils sont pensé qu'ils attaquerait pas la mer pas par les airs mais c'est se qu'ils sont fait ils l'ont bombarder, donc on a perdu Aaron et Eddy, John, Adriana, Derek et Dany, Esther et Finn était les représentant des sorciers mais surtout les représentant des vampire étaient Rebekah et Kol donc on a perdu énormément de vampire en même temps, on en avait déjà perdu beaucoup avec la mort d'Elijah. Et ils sont utilisé Mikael pour crée des hybride mi-vampire mi-humain. Qui sont immortel mais non pas besoin de sang et les pieu ne marche pas sur eux ni leurs arracher le cœur ou la tête.<br>-Donc vous êtes venu pour changer tout sa quand vous avez eu l'antidote.  
>-On a l'antidote depuis très longtemps mais il c'est passé qu'elle que chose qui nous a décidé a le faire.<br>-Quoi ? »demanda Klaus.  
>« Ta mort papa.<br>-Quoi ?  
>-On était entrain de combattre une des armées. Tu te battais toujours avec Caroline mais le problème c'est que se jour la même avec ton armure de loup tu n'as pas réussi a la sauvé et comme tout loup originels tu ne peut vivre sans ton âme-sœur alors tu as désactiver ton armure et tu des jeté dans la bataille mais c'était plus pour gagner, c'était pour mourir. Et j'étais la se jour la. Je t'ai vu de faire coupé la tête par ses hybrides. » déclara Hope en larmes ou elle se réfugia dans les bras de Li.<br>Klaus lui n'arrivai pas a croire que sa fille l'avait vu mourir. Hope devait avoir a peine 20 ans. Mais se qui l'intriqué c'était cette armure.  
>« C'est quoi cette armure ?<br>-L'armure que tu portait était celle des roi des loup. John de l'avait donner avant de mourir.  
>-Je l'as connaît c'est deux bracelet en argent et même si elle enclenché et que tu te transforme elle vas aussi changé pour s'adaptait au loup. Les griffes font se recouvris d'acier la queue et recouvert de plaque coupante et sur le dos il y a des piques pour pas se faire attaqué par le haut comme sa des ennemis ne peut d'attaqué que de coté ou de face.<br>-Ouah !  
>-T'inquiète pas Niklaus je fais de la donner cette armure, elle est dans le coffre de la famille. » les interrompis John qui avait vu l'excitation dans les yeux du fils de son cousin « Erik a toujours voulut que tu l'ai quand tu montra sur le trône des loup.<br>-En faite qu'elle est ton lien avec Erik.  
>-C'est mon cousin. Ma mère et son père était frère et sœur.<br>-Et comment on tue Mikael. » demanda Kol.  
>« On va pas le tué, on va le sauvé. » dit Andréa.<br>« QUOI ? Après tout se qu'il a fait ?  
>-Je crois savoir ou vous voulait en venir. Vous voulez le rentre comme avant, avant que ce Nox ne le possédé.<br>-Oui le problème c'est qui va valoir ramené des mort a la vie.  
>-Qui ?<br>-Erik.  
>-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'exclama John<br>« Tu sais très bien pourquoi.  
>-Ah sa !<br>-Quoi sa ? » demanda Klaus.  
>« Avant que tout sa commence, quand on était ado, Erik et Mikael étaient les meilleurs amis presque des frères. Attendais DES morts ?<br>-J'en suis sur que vous savez qui d'autres il vaudrait ramené.  
>-Alicia.<br>-Oui grand-mère. » dit Émilie.  
>« Mère qui est Alicia ?<br>-Ma chérie, Alicia est votre tante.  
>-Comment elle est morte ?<br>-Elle c'est suicider après mon mariage avec Mikael, elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais pourquoi eux deux ?  
>-Car pour guérir Mikael il faut que le vrais Mikael reprenne le toute les personne qu'il connaissait bien et qui l'aimé. » dit Andréa.<br>« Le vrais Mikael ? » demanda Kol.  
>« Celui qui était gentil, drôle et charmeur mais légèrement timide. » répondit Eddy.<br>« Oui car il ne faut pas que les pouvoir de mon père mais aussi que lui se batte contre Nox.  
>-Mais comment ? Sa va faire mille ans qu'ils sont mort. » dit Aaron<br>« Moi et Li ! J'ai le pouvoir de ramenait des personnes a la vie et Li de voire les fantômes mai il nous faut aussi leurs corps enfin ce qui l'en reste.  
>-Les reste d'Erik son dans le caveau de la famille royal au sous-sol de la tour des loups.<br>-C'est pareil pour Alicia en bas de la tour des sorcier. » dit Esther.


	28. Chapter 18

Caveau des Daneti :

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la tombe marqué Erik Niklaus Daneti. John ouvrit la porte et tira le cercueil avec l'aide de Derek et Dany. Li s'en approcha et ouvrit le couvercle.

« Oh punaise ! » dit-il en se bouchant le nez comme tout le monde.

« Mille ans de décomposition Li !

-Ouais, bon Jo ! Commence a reformé son corps pendant que j'essaye de trouvé son esprit.

-C'est parti. »

Il mit ces mains au dessus du corps et lumière en sortit pour reconstruit le corps de l'ancien roi pendant que son cousin s'assit.

« John tu n'aurais pas quelque chose a lui ?

-Non, je n'ai rien.

-Moi si ! » dit Esther en sortant de sa poche une chevalière. « Tien c'était la sienne. »

Li prit la bague et se concentra jusqu'à qu'il arrive a sortir de son corps et que celui-ci tombe. Elijah rattrapa le corps inquiet. Andréa se mit a coté de lui.

« T'inquiète pas. Il est juste sortit de son corps pour trouvé Erik.

-En faite vous êtes quoi tout les quatre.

-Émilie est une sorcière, Jol est un ange et une sorcier, Li est un ange et un loup et moi je suis vampire et loup. »

Pendant ce temps Li était aller au sommet de la tour. Et il était la pensive.

« Erik.

-Bonjour Li. Je t'attentais. Comment a tu su que je me trouverais ici ?

-Une induisions. Vous m'attendiez ?

-J'ai toujours garder un œil sur mon fils.

-Donc vous êtes au courant pour Mikael.

-Je n'ai pas envie de revenir.

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas.

-Mikael n'est plus mon meilleur ami, mon fils me déteste sûrement et Esther est toujours marié Mikael.

-On va ramené Mikael, je suis sur que oncle Nik ne vous déteste pas dans notre futur il se battais avec votre armure et quand on aura tout réglé avec Mikael, Esther pourra divorcé.

-Tu es sur de toi ?

-Sur et certain. »

Erik sourit et disparu, Li fit de même pour retourné dans son corps.

« Fini ! » s'écria Jo. « Et toi Li ?

-C'est bon sa était un peu difficile de le convaincre mais j'y suis arriver. »

A se moment la Li fit le fantôme d'Erik apparaître a coté de son fils.

« Il est la !

-Très bien ! Explique lui se qu'il doit faire.

-Erik ! Vaut que tu de mette juste derrière Jo et posé des mains sur ses épaule pour que ton énergie passe a travers lui puis qu'il l'envoie dans ton corps.

-Bien ! Li ! Au cas ou sa ne marche pas dit a Niklaus que je l'aime et que je suis fière qu'il soit mon fils.

-Tu lui dira toi même. »

Et Erik se posta derrière le jeune homme et mit ses mains sur ses épaules puis il sentit son énergie aspirer par l'ange-loup. Quand toute son énergie fut transféré dans le corps , celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et sortir du cercueil. Tout le monde a part les hommes loup détournèrent le regard. Derek arriva juste derrière avec des vêtements que son père l'avait envoyer chercher.

« Mon roi ! » dit Derek en tentant les vêtements.

Erik les attrapas pour s'habiller d'un pantalon blanc, d'un t-shirt rouge et de la veste avec les symboles des loups et des diplomates. Après sa il se tourna vers son fils.

« Niklaus !

-Père ! » répondit-il avec le sourie.

Erik s'approcha de lui puis quand il fut tout près il le pris dans ses bras. Klaus fut surpris mais il lui rendit sous étreinte.

« Je t'aime mon fils. Et je suis fière de l'homme que tu es. »

Klaus avait du mal a contenir ces émotion devant cette déclaration que Mikael ne lui avait jamais dit.

« Bon c'est pas tout mes on a une autre personnes a ramené. » interrompu Andréa.

« On a cas y aller sans vous deux. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de chose a vous dire. » déclara Esther en dévisageant Erik.

Erik et Niklaus furent d'accort avec la sorcière et John donna une clé a son cousin qui la reconnu comme tant celle des appartement royal. Avant de partir Erik s'approcha d'Esther et prit son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasé avec passion ce qu'Esther lui rendit. Quand ils se séparèrent ils dirent en même temps « Je t'aime ». Et ils remontèrent tousse mais le père et le fils partirent vers les ascenseurs pendant que les autres sortir de la tour. Mais avant de partir Erik alla voir Hayley qui avait la petit Hope dans les bras et lui demanda si sa ne la dérangerait pas qu'il s'occupe d'elle pendant qu'ils allaient ressusciter Alicia et Hayley mit la petite dans les bras de son grand-père.

« Merci !

-De rien ! »

Et il alla rejoindre son fils pour ensuite prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'avant dernier étage.

« Elle te ressemble. Je trouve.

-Oui ! J4ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

-Un enfant est le plus beau des cadeau que la nature peut nous faire. Pour moi tu as toujours était ma plus belle réussite. »

Klaus sourit puis sortit quand les porte sourire puis ils allèrent au font du couloir pour arrivé a une porte bleu nuit close. Erik tendit la petite a son père pour ouvrir la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une grande chambre-bureau.

« Ouah ! »

Quand Klaus passa a coté du bureau un hologramme s'enclencha, c'était une photo de lui a un peu prés dix ans.

« C'est moi ?

-Oui ! On dirais qu'elle c'est endormis la petite puce. »

C'est la que Klaus vit le berceau dans un coins de la chambre et alla la posé dedans mais trouva bizarre de le trouvé la.

« Qu'es qu'un berceau fait la ?

-C'est le tien !

-Quoi ?

-Peut de temps après ta naissance Mikael est parti chassé pendant un mois donc ta mère a convié tes frères a Ayana pendant qu'elle, elle venait a la cité ou on a passé un mois tout les trois et tu dormais dans se berceau j'ai jamais pu m'en séparé.

-Toi et mère ! Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?

-Depuis toujours je crois. Tout comme moi ta mère fessait partit d'une famille royal celle des sorcier mais ses sa cousine qui devait monté sur le trône, qui entre autre chose était une vrais peste. Donc nos famille était amis, c'est aussi comme sa que j'ai connu Mikael et qu'on est devenu les meilleurs amis, on est né tout les trois la même années.

-Donc j'ai autant du sang royal de ton coté que tu sien.

-Oui ! Et t'étais un bébé très calme.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Avec ta mère on fessait des nuits complète sans que tu nous réveille donc si tu pleurais en pleine nuit on avait peur. Le pire c'était avec Joël.

-Comment sa ?

-Quand t'es arrivé a la cité il est dingue, a chaque foin de repas c'était « Maman, je peux aller jouer avec mon petit frère » et il insisté bien sur le petit-frère. »

Sa fit rire Klaus. Il discutèrent une bonne demi-heure avant qu'Esther vienne les rejoindre pour les chercher.


End file.
